


A Medic's Worst Nightmare

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mech Preg, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Oviposition, Penile Spines, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout goes too far and Megatron chooses how to punish the troublesome medic at last, feeling he has avoided punishment for too long. Put into an arena with an Insecticon and given to the mech for a week's time on Megatron's orders, Knockout's worst fears come to life in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaon_StormDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaon_StormDancer/gifts).



> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This is going to be graphic! If you can't handle an insect-like character laying eggs after mating, you should turn back about right now! I mean it! This is slash and if you don't like it, DO NOT READ IT. This is not mild!

Knockout knew he was in trouble when Megatron gave him that look. It was the one he had always witnessed Starscream getting, but never felt the gaze fall on him. All because he had made a few jokes about Starscream and Megatron being an item during the Seeker's usual tune up he was going to get slagged over for it. Breakdown stood nervously in the background, looking tense. The big blue brute knew when he was outmatched, and Megatron certainly dominated him. He was large, but he was no Megatron.

"Come with me, Knockout." Megatron growled, tone stating that it was an order. "Since you seem to find the act of interfacing amusing when concerning Starscream and I, it would only be fit for you to have some fun for yourself, yes?"

Knockout knew whatever was coming wasn't going to be fun at all. But he kept quiet, swallowing as he was led out into the arena of all things. Megatron had had one constructed for his own training purposes. But why would he be going in there?!

"His designation is Shardwing. Do play nice. He gets nippy." Megatron barked with laughter, opening the door and shoving Knockout into an empty arena.

"You can't do this to me! My finish!" Knockout howled, whipping around and clawing at the door to be let out again. From what he could tell, the name was one an Insecticon would have. The very thought he would be forced to go up against one made him shiver and he clawed more feverishly at the only way out.

The other door opened across the arena and revealed a hulking frame that was an Insecticon drone. The beast was massive and obviously higher ranking than most, his plating more spiked and strong. That and it was far more vibrant. The green was not dull, instead shimmering like emeralds and his black armor like jet. Knockout would have said he was rather good looking, had he not been terrified of the awful creatures.

-Breakdown! Get me out of here!-

-I would if I could do it, Knockout! I'm stuck in med bay! He said he'd shoot me if I left!-

-Get shot, then! Rescue me, you big blue oaf!- Knockout nearly screamed across the com link frequency, turning and pressing himself against the door, venting heavily in panic. He was going to be ripped apart and strewn across the floor! It was NOT the way he wanted to go!

-BREAKDOWN!-

Shardwing made a loud chittering sound like all Insecticons did when they were either listening or curious, the creature lumbering closer to the bright red sports model. Knockout nearly bolted the other way, but he continued to fuss at the door. Shouting pleas up at Megatron and Starscream who sat pleasantly in the stands, he realized he was never going to get out.

"S-Stay back! I have a prod!" Knockout yelped, taking out his weapon and spinning it a few times so the energy crackled dangerously. The Insecticon cocked his head and made another curious chitter. "I said STAY BACK!"

"No need to be so rrrude." Shardwing said, mandibles clicking as he raised his head higher as if to test the air. They were sensitive to smells and Knockout was sure he was reeking of fear right then. Possibly a bit of terror lubricant as well...

"You...talk?"

"Of courrrse." came a deep, rumbling voice. The red visor watched the other mech with interest, but he kept his distance. The energon prod was not something he wanted to grapple with just yet. "Megatrrron offered you as a mate. Is this incorrrect?"

"Nasty brute, don't come any closer!" Knockout spat, optics livid. He was no ones mate! Breakdown was just his berth warmer and partner for missions, nothing more! "I am no ones mate!"

Shardwing looked up at Megatron and Starscream, seeming to be very confused. Megatron waved a dismissive hand at him, saying in a silent way that whatever Knockout said was to be disregarded entirely. The Insecticon took a few more steps and halted again, getting a better look at the very handsome sports model.

"No! Back, I say!" Knockout yelped again, hugging the energon prod to his chest plating like a security blanket for a sparkling or human toddler.

"State yourrr mate, or I may claim you."

"Breakdown! The blue truck! He's my mate!" Knockout blurted out, quivering as the mech continued to come ever closer. Apparently the energon prod wasn't scary enough.

"Brrreakdown..." Shardwing rumbled, trying to picture the mech. He was not all that familiar with the upper level bots that weren't drones. It was just how it worked.

"So we can't be doing any of this "claiming." I belong to him or myself."

"I need someone. Megatrrron prrromised you."

"He's an idiot. I'm not doing that!"

From the stands Megatron rose, the mech's optics narrowed and showing just how angry he was about Knockout causing more problems even with his punishment. He walked down the steps to the very edge of the arena and leapt down into it. Knockout and Shardwing both jumped, the mechs turning to look at him. Megatron said nothing, lumbering casually to where Knockout stood with the glowing energon prod clutched in his hands. The warlord snarled and grabbed the weapon from him, keeping it in his iron grip as he turned and walked the other way towards the door. Starscream still sat in the stands, watching the whole thing with a huge smirk on his faceplate.

"Please! You can't do this to me!" Knockout whimpered, putting on the best mechanimal puppy face he could. Megatron waved a dismissive hand at him.

"You'll love this, Knockout! With your promiscuous attitude I'm surprised you haven't bedded one of them yet!"

"Have you seen their spikes?!" Knockout howled, throwing his hands into the air. "It's torture to say I have to take that!"

"You will find a way. Shardwing, please subdue him. You may bring him back to the hive once you have him under control. He is yours for the next week."

"WHAT?!"

Megatron grinned wolfishly, sharp dentas glimmering in the dim light of the Nemesis. Oh, it was good to be the leader! None of this could ever happen to him!

Shardwing nodded slowly and approached again, trying his best to get the mech to come along with him quietly. Knockout was such a beautiful creature, the Insecticon wanted to show him off to the others. He wasn't sure the CNA would take once they did mate, but he supposed it was possible to procreate together. Really, the huge creature wanted a mate and to be cared for. The other Insecticons were already taken and those that weren't were the vicious ones.

"Knockout. It would be best to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Knockout spat, hand morphing into his a only other weapon-his saw.

It was almost pitiful to see how easily the Insecticon put Knockout in his place. It took about four clicks for the huge mech to pull Knockout onto the ground, force the weapon mode to retreat and bring his hand back, and pin him under his much greater weight. Once that was done, Shardwing hefted Knockout over his shoulder and padded towards the other door to leave the arena.

"Put me down, you brute! My finish! You'll ruin it!" Knockout howled, clawing and kicking the whole way to the door. Once he was carried through, he knew it was as good as over.

-Breakdown! Fragging help me!-

-I told you, Knockout! I CAN'T GET YOU. I'll be shot!"

-Try! Get shot! I don't care, just get me before something terrible happens!-

There was no answer in reply, Breakdown's com link shutting off. Knockout would have to punish him for that later, but for now he had to get away and use all his energy on that. He thrashed, not caring one bit about his plating anymore. A lot more would be ruined other than his plating if he had to couple with one of these brutes!

Shardwing brought Knockout deeper into the hive, the two passing a few drones on the way. The other Insecticons looked at Knockout with interest and made a few clicks at Shardwing, asking what he was doing. It was not a normal sight to see high ranking medics being hauled into the hive like that!

"But I have a partner! Don't do this to me!"

"It will be okay." Shardwing rumbled back, nuzzling Knockout's cheek while the sports model cringed.

Shardwing brought Knockout back to his very small room, the area more like a closet with a metal slab for a berth. There was a ripped up synthetic blanket and a flat pillow, but it had obviously been put out for the special occasion. Knockout thrashed and squirmed again, wanting nothing more than to get away.

Shardwing locked the door and gently set Knockout down on the blanket, the sports model making a sound of distaste and trying to scamper off. Shardwing easily pushed him back onto it, the mech starting to claw and swear back.

Shardwing settled happily on top of Knockout once he was on his back, the huge beast of a creature starting to reveal his equipment. Knockout went still with horror, every cable in his frame tensing up until he was ridged. This was a horrible, horrible nightmare! It had to be! He would wake up soon in Breakdown's arms like he should! But he knew this wasn't a nightmare deep down. It was very much a reality.

"Please...just let me go! I can't do this!"

"I will do my best not to hurrrt you." Shardwing offered, mandibles clicking as he made a soothing chirr in his language. Knockout tried to kick him off, but only managed to get his legs pinned by Shardwing's heavier ones and spread nice and wide for easy access.

"Get off! Get the frag away from me, you disgusting creature!" Knockout howled at the top of his vocalizer, venting heavily in panic. He was more stressed than he had ever been and just the thought of being mated to by an Insecticon was more than he could handle. At least a regular drone model didn't have such strange features down below...

Knockout whimpered when the Insecticon leaned down and tried to nuzzle and lick at him, moving his head to each side to avoid the affections. It didn't work, the mech making sure he was covered in his oral fluids. The neck click there was a huge glossa being shoved into his mouth, Knockout gagging softly before he thrashed again.

Shardwing broke the kiss when he realized he was being a little too pushy and nuzzled him again in hopes he would warm up to the whole idea. It was no good to take an unwilling partner to berth. So he gently pawed at Knockout's sleek frame. He was quite something...

Knockout heard the dreaded sound of a spike cover sliding away and suddenly he saw a good look at what was going to be shoved into him. It made him want to black out or be drugged, not wishing for any memories of what it would do to him.

Shardwing's spike was absolutely terrifying to any mech other than an Insecticon type. The phallus was barbed all over with penile spines, the cruel hooks made for ripping valve mesh to create a powerful overload and allow for the mech to stay lodged even more firmly inside the other bot while overloading himself. Along with the spines, the spike was pointed as they all were at the tip, but not shaped like a regular spike. It was somewhat rounded in the upper and lower section, the whole thing looking like pain, pain, and more pain.

"You are NOT getting that any closer to me!" Knockout whispered in horror, his angry voice no longer working for him. He was just terrified.

"It only hurrrts a little..."

"I'm not your type! I'm not meant to take your kind of equipment!"

The Insecticon looked like he was reconsidering, but his lust and interest in the other bot won him over. He leaned back down and nuzzled at Knockout again, hoping for attention of the better kind. This wasn't doing much for his self esteem, being told he was a horrible brute and all that...

Knockout wanted to cry, seeing no way out of his current situation. That mech wanted to frag him and there was nothing he could do about it. It could easily break his arm and leave that weapon useless, not to mention he probably wouldn't be able to move at all after that spike got into him.

"Please?" Knockout tried one last time when he felt clawed hands being moved down between his legs, most likely to move his valve cover manually aside.

"Trrrust me. It will be okay..."

Knockout didn't feel that same optimistic way, but he said nothing more. It wasn't even worth it. The hulking beast would not listen. He seemed to think it was all going to be just fine and dandy and that nothing would hurt that much. Well, he would be able to prove him wrong, at least. But he was stuck with this for a full week?! Megatron was being far too cruel! All he had said was a little jab at Starscream!

He made a little squeal when his valve cover was touched, kicking as best he could and attempting to squirm out from under Shardwing. Shardwing continued to feel him up until he found the small latch where the valve panel could be opened manually. Knockout let loose a shout of horror, feeling cool air on his bared valve and knowing he was in serious trouble now.

"Rrrelax." Shardwing tried, pawing softly at Knockout's sides. "Enjoy it?" he tried, really wanting it to be nice got both of them.

"How do you expect me to enjoy this?!"

Shardwing used his lower forearms to grip Knockout's middle and hold him still while he positioned his spike tip to the mech's valve. It was terrifying for the red sports model, but there was nothing he could do now but take it and try to recover afterwards. The drone was not going to stop.

Knockout let loose a hiss when he felt the tip nudge into the outer folds of his valve, instinctively clenching the calipers there and making it much harder for the intruding phallus to get inside him. Shardwing noticed this and chittered softly in his language, trying to calm Knockout enough for him to loosen up and allow the mating.

"Just leave me alone..." he moaned, almost feeling like he might cry from the sheer hate of not being able to protect himself at all.

Shardwing vented softly, the mech sliding off Knockout and nuzzling him all over, visor a warm red. The beast wasn't out to hurt him at all, but Knockout couldn't see past the horrifying spike that he was sporting. It just wasn't something he wanted to take. The Insecticon made a warbling sound and curled up around him, petting so lightly across his finish he didn't even scratch it.

The more Knockout thought about it, Shardwing hadn't done anything harmful to perfect frame so far. In fact, he was worshiping it in a way. Each pet was made from awe and admiration of the bright coloring and sleek armor. Knockout might be scared, but he was also vain. This kind of attention would help Shardwing get his way.

"Verrry handsome. Colorrrs are nice." Shardwing said, bumping his cheek up against Knockout's to try a new approach to the mating game. He was intelligent and had figured out Knockout would need to be courted, not taken. He had a week, so he supposed they could start with flattery.

"Why, thank you! I use only the best polish. Straight from the Nebulon, actually. It's the most expensive kind one can buy." Knockout answered, mood totally changed now that the immanent danger of being spiked against his will had passed.

"Nebulon...neverrr hearrrd of it."

"I wouldn't expect a drone to, much less an Insecticon. No offense." Knockout drawled, admiring his own plating as Shardwing continued the pets.

"None taken. We arrre not handsome like you." Shardwing said softly, looking hatefully at himself. Knockout hardly noticed, but he did catch the regretful sounding tone to the drone's voice.

"Do you dislike being a drone?"

"Yes. Verrry much."

"You're intelligent for one, I'll give you that." Knockout said, grinning as his wheels were toyed with. It was so gentle, considering it was coming from a mech that was twice the size of him. "You'll do well."

"I would like to do well with you." Shardwing said cutely, clicking softly after and nuzzling at Knockout's cheek.

"I'd do it if your spike wasn't so...so terrifying! How does it feel when YOU get that shoved in there?! It can't possibly feel good!"

"Only hurrrts a little." Shardwing said simply, settling on top of Knockout again, trying to convince him all was well and that he should just go for it.

Knockout wanted to say no again, but now he was slightly intrigued. The bot was being very good to him and knew exactly who was the hottest mech in town, so he did deserve a reward. And once he did this, he could go back to med bay and clean himself off. It would work just fine...if that spike didn't rip him apart.

"Fine. You can have your fun for being so good to me. But you have to use lube. I'm not taking that without it." Knockout grumbled, taking out his favorite kind that he and Breakdown used when they needed it. It wasn't often because the spots model was easily stimulated, but for this he wanted to be sure.

Shardwing took the tube and got a nice amount on his spike, rubbing it a few times before he chirped and got back into position. Knockout's valve cover was still open, so he forced himself to keep it that way and attempt to relax. The more one clenched those valve calipers, the more it hurt even with a regular partner and regular spike type.

Knockout made a surprised sound when the Insecticon suddenly held his neck in place with his primary mandibles and pressed his superior weight down on him so he was effectively pinned. His legs were spread, kicking slightly from both side of the drone's hips. This was getting stressful and he was regretting allowing such a reward now.

"Be still." Shardwing purred, pressing his hips down and gently nudging the tip of his spike between warm valve folds. "I will take carrre of you."

Knockout cling to Shardwing's shoulder plating with anticipation of agony, trying to pretend this was any bot other than an Insecticon. Relaxing as much as he could, he shuttered his optics for a moment and allowed the larger mech to do as he said and take care of him. He had no control here.

Shardwing eased the tip inside and then thrust a little more to get the first rounded section into Kncokout. Thankfully the lubricant eased the entrance and Knockout gasped with pleasure and surprise, not agony. The spike continued to enter him until it was fully sheathed, the way in which the drone introduced it allowing ample time to adjust and take it. There was hardly any discomfort at all.

"Well....I wouldn't have...expected that." Knockout panted softly, grip loosening on those massive shoulder plates.

"Sharrrdwing will keep you safe."

Shardwing rumbled softly, starting to pull back out. That was when Knockout felt some discomfort. The lubricant was still coating over the spines, so he hoped it would last for long enough to get this over with. The spike was exotic and interesting, but he wasn't sure he wanted it to be in him for too long just in case it was going to be painful later. He had heard rumors Insecticons were very quick and much like rutting beasts, so it would just take a few good humps and he'd be done.

The Insecticon started thrusting, the once gentle creature becoming much more aggressive with his mating. Knockout gasped and yelped when he was slammed over and over again with the odd spike, legs kicking and his frame trying to wriggle out from under the other mech. It was starting to be uncomfortable with the raspy spines being dragged against his valve walls every time Shardwing pulled out to thrust again.

"Ahh! O-ooooh! O-Okay, Shardwing! That's...enou-uuuuuh...enough!" Knockout moaned, starting to become a little desperate. He needed this to end soon, the lubricant of his valve and the tube not coating over the spines as well anymore.

Shardwing grunted and ignored him, the pace picking up instead of slowing. Knockout was soon howling with pain, the spines beginning to rip at the soft valve mesh. With a snarl, Shardwing gave a few last thrusts and forced the tip of his spike through the gestation chamber. Knockout was screaming for him to stop, kicking and thrashing anew, but it was all landing on deaf audio receptors.

The Insecticon's spike expanded and tied them together before he released with a warbling cry, transfluid gushing into his gestation chamber. But then Knockout felt something else within his valve and started screaming again to stop.

"Be still." Shardwing growled, pinning him firmly and shoving his glossa into Knockout's mouth to muffle the cries of the sports model while the rest of the breeding process continued.

Knockout's optics went huge when he felt the lump at the top part of the spike seem to move ever closer to his gestation chamber. Suddenly there was a huge deal of discomfort, the mech letting out a muffled wail as he kicked. Something was being deposited in his gestation chamber other than transfluid...

'Primus, they lay EGGS!' he realized, feeling another lump moving through the spike to his gestation chamber. It was such nightmare material he could hardly believe it was happening. All his protests and cries were muffled quite well and in the end he just had to lay there and take it, the horror he would be carrying monsters and birthing them something purely hellish.

Tears of washer fluid were actually streaming down his faceplate when Shardwing finished at last, sliding a now flaccid breeding spike from his abused valve. He lay on his back in a stunned state while Shardwing chirped softly at him in a cute way as if he was happy and expected to be praised for his work. Knockout held back his sob and pushed the Insecticon's faceplate away and stumbled from the sorry excuse of a berth, running as best he could for the door.

"I will make it better!" Shardwing called in despair, not sure what he had done wrong. The mech had offered himself!

Knockout didn't look back, instead rushing out of the room and down the hallway in a washer fluid-blurred stumble. He needed to get away, the victim of something so horrible and foreign he didn't know how to handle it. Megatron had to know and he was going to beg Ratchet to help him. He would even join their side if that's what they wanted! Anything to be away from this torture!

***

Megatron was lounging with Starscream in their room, petting his perfect little Pit-spawn's wings with one hand. Starscream had been tamed for the most part when they were alone, the mech proving he could be a suitable mate if taken care of and pampered to his high standards. Right then they were just relaxing, the Seeker cuddled in Meagtron's arms while the silver warlord leaned against the synthetic cloth pillows of their plush and soft metal berth.

"It had been such a wonderful solar cycle! Perhaps we should have more of these shows put on! But get to see the whole thing, if you know what I mean." Starscream said in his deep, sultry voice that he knew Megatrom loved. The hulking leader smiled a sharp grin back.

"If it will make you happy and agreeable for once, then it will find a way to manage it-"

Megatron would have said more had he not been interrupted by a crashing sound at the door and Knockout howling to be seen. He growled, dumping Starscream in a heap on the berth and getting up to deal with the problem. Had he escaped from the Insecticon by some miracle?

"Knockout, do not bother me with your prattle! What do you want?!"

"He lay eggs in me, oh Mighty Megatron! He's torn my valve to shreds inside and I'm carrying now thanks to you and your little slag of a Seeker! Go find yourself a new medic! I quit!" Knockout spat, trying not to sob again, storming the other way towards the entrance deck for ground models.

"Knockout! I command you to remain here! It is your punishment and you will take it!"

"Can't command me anymore, Big M! I've quit!" Knockout shouted back, transforming and gunning it down the halls to get away faster.

Megatron could be heard roaring at him down the halls, obviously giving chase since they did need Knockout, but he wouldn't stop for anything or anyone. Breakdown would find a way to find him and could work out something with the Autobots once he found them. All he had to do was get away.

Knockout sped across the ramp and onto the ground of Nevada's plains. He was a natural racer and could outmatch Megatron on the ground with his speed. The mech was an aerial, but he could find a way to shake him off.

It just felt good to be free.


	2. Chapter 2

Knockout had to stop driving when he reached the forest of Nevada, having no idea where he was or where he was going. No one would help him and he had little technology in his frame to help him locate the Autobots since he didn't go on missions or even leave the Nemesis very often. Now he was all alone and honestly terrified. He didn't know what to expect anymore or how he was going to deal with the...things...resting in his gestation chamber.

-Breakdown?- he commed weakly, having transformed and now laying on his back against a fallen tree. He got no answer, wanting to scream. Where was the blue truck mech when he needed him most?!

Knockout shuttered his optics and rested a hand over his middle. The gestation cycle for drones was notoriously short, but he wasn't all that familiar with the Insecticon type. They were not exactly easy to study and no one had ever cared much before. Venting softly, he tried not to think about it or his situation now. He had to keep going forward from there on out.

***

Shardwing had been worried when Knockout had gone running out, obviously upset with the breeding. He tucked his spike away and gave it a vicious glare. It had caused so much pain and misery to a bot he thought was something very, very special. Hissing and clicking the two sets of mandibles he had together, the Insecticon went to speak with Megatron about calling off the deal. The pretty medic deserved much better.

When Shardwing found Megatron in the control chamber, he was shocked to overhear that Knockout had declared he was quitting and bolted from the Nemesis, cutting all frequencies according to the third in command. Now they no longer had a medic or an extra soldier on their side. But Shardwing heard the news and was more concerned about Knockout himself and the fates of the little ones he was carrying than the loss of a valuable asset to the Decepticon cause.

Shardwing turned around before he even spoke to the Titan warlord, lumbering off down the hallway again to go back to the hive. He needed to think and speak with the former gladiator later. Now he was far too upset and worked up over Knockout avoiding recapture by himself or Soundwave.

The Insecticon returned to his room and started shuffling through his subspace for things he would need, his mind made up all of a sudden. He had caused this distress on the poor sports model, so he was going to make it right and be the Sire he was programmed to be. That meant staying close to his intended and carrying mate to keep him safe and happy, as well as to care for the little ones when they arrived.

Energon cubes from his personal storage were taken out right away and put into a now empty subspace. His tattered blanket and pillow were added, too. Knockout would need a proper hive nest when he was getting ready to deliver. Shardwing also put an old sparkling toy he had kept that had been given to him when he was a sparkling, the beat up metal figure of an Insecticon all he had to remember his youth and creators by. Purring softly and holding the small item in his claws, he packed it away and headed out to ask the others for more blankets and pillows as well as a few other commodities he could find use for.

Deepjaw and Grackle both offered him what they had, their mates already having carried and neither intending on having more sparklings. Shardwing paid them in credits for their offerings so they could get new items should they decide to have another clutch, so they readily accepted and wished him well. They would hand done the same for their mates.

Shardwing made his way with a full subspace to the flight deck and took off in his alt mode, heading off to search for Knockout as night fell like a dark blue veil over Earth. It wouldn't stop him searching since he was easily able to see in the dark. For the most part his kind were nocturnal, but they had adapted to Earth's cycles and could now recharge whenever time permitted or take shifts during the day or night. They were valued for that ability and their brute force, but were mostly feared by the other drones and higher ranking bots.

He moved quite a ways away from where the Nemesis had been docked for the moment, searching along the edge of the woods. Knockout was fast and smart. He wouldn't take refuge for the night anywhere that wasn't protected, so the open area the others had probably scanned earlier wouldn't yield any results. Using his well adapted visor, the bot looked for heat signatures and scented the air with his special olfactory sensors. He knew Knockout's scent after spending that time with him in the berth so if he could get a trail, he could track him there.

Thankfully he caught onto a scent trail, flying along as fast as he could so he could reach his mate sooner. He had to be cold out there and probably scared, too. It was worrisome to be on ones own and not know who was a friend or enemy any longer.

Knockout had been resting as best he could, tossing and turing anyways. It was miserable out in the elements! His plating was getting caked with dirt and grass, not to mention he hadn't been able to clean himself off from the earlier events in the berthroom. His valve folds were still sticky with some transfluid and his own lubricant, the feeling uncomfortable as could be.

Things only seemed to get worse, the red sports model picking up on the sound of something flying towards him. He leapt up and started for the deeper part of the woods, crashing into the underbrush and hoping to get away or at least find himself some cover from whatever had been sent after him. Venting quickly, he leapt under behind a large rock and got his arm to transform into his saw. He wasn't going back without a fight.

Knockout let out a shout of surprise and fear when a huge frame of an Insecticon came leaping over the top of the rock and skidded to a halt in front of him, underbrush and even a few smaller trees being felled by its weight. He cringed, suddenly unable to move, let alone fight. The memories of what had happened flashed through his mind and he subconsciously felt an ache in his gestation chamber at the mere memories.

"G-Get back! I'm warning you!" he called out, saw hand shaky and hardly threatening to a beast that could easily tear him asunder.

"Bondmate! I found you and brrring comforts." Shardwing said brightly, stubby wings perking up a little as he clicked his mandibles. Knockout felt ill knowing he was being cornered again by the mech who had laid fragging EGGS in him!

"You disgusting creature! You ruined my life! You've got me full of whatever disgusting transfluid you have, tore my valve mesh to shreds with that terrible spike, and dumped eggs inside me! That is not a thing I can readily forgive!"

"I can fix it!" Shardwing assured, taking something out of his subspace and placing it on the ground, using his massive claws to slide it closer to Knockout. The Aston Martin looked stunned, seeing it was a tin of the finest polish around.

"That won't fix it, you stupid brute! You've made it so I'm forced to carry a brood of your disgusting kind!" Knockout shouted, raking his claws across Shardwing's faceplate, hitting him as hard as he could.

Shardwing yelped and chittered, retreating and lowering his head in a submissive way. He knew he had done something wrong that had upset Knockout, but that was just how breeding worked! There was no other way to do it! Chirring softly, he tried again to approach. Carriers could get very angry and troublesome, having witnessed it with some of the mates to his friends back in the hive.

"I brrrought nest materrrials." he added, hoping that was going to make the medic happier.

Knockout couldn't stand it anymore. Whatever was going on was so fragged up that he should stop fighting it. He broke down in a fit of sobs, delicate clawed hands covering his faceplate and optics. It was so embarrassing for Shardwing to see a mech he respected so highly cry, but he was finished trying to play tough and act like he was angry. There was no point to it and he was stuck with a slagging Insecticon for company and care until he carried to term and delivered whatever was inside him.

"Knockout...let me fix it." Shardwing said firmly, finally allowed close enough so he could nuzzle at the crying mech. He needed to make it better and prove he was a great Sire worthy of such a fine mate.

He collected the polish tin and deposited again in his subspace before he took Knockout under his arms and transformed, carrying him off the ground and into the air. He was going to take them somewhere safe where he could make his mate a nice birthing nest and keep him safe. Knockout didn't even care he was being dragged around against his will anymore. There was nothing he could do about it, so he had resigned himself to whatever fate awaited him.

***

Shardwing brought him to an abandoned rogue Insecticon dwelling from a long while back, finding a hollowed out area of Nevada stone to set Knockout down and land himself, transforming right away and checking over his mate for damage of any kind. He was a little dirty, but Shardwing certainly didn't mind some dirt. So long as he knew his partner was unharmed, he was happy.

Knockout hissed at the attentions, glaring at the Insecticon. It was hardly a glare, though, the bot just too tired to actually do anything other than let control move to the mech who had essentially ruined his predominantly miserable life.

Shardwing didn't notice what was going on, the Insecticon unpacking all he had brought with him and setting it up. Energon cubes went into one corner of the "hive pod" as he called it, making sure he had all of it in one place before moving on to making the birthing nest. Blankets and pillows were pouring out of his subspace, the mech having traded and bought all he had to get what Knockout needed.

Once satisfied he had made a nice place for the two of them, he picked Knockout up under his arms again and settled him in the bed of warm blankets and softness. Knockout couldn't hold back a pleased vent, snuggling into the cloth and synthetic fabrics with enjoyment. At least he would be comfortable for the duration of his term. And the polish would keep him looking fancy...

"Need one more round tonight." Shardwing said, settling into the blankets with Knockout and clambering on top of him again.

"No! No more! One go was quite enough!" Knockout yelped, flailing around while Shardwing easily kept him stationary under his heavy frame.

"Eggs need more trrransfluid. Do it forrr the sparrrklings." Shardwing said, nuzzling and licking all over the sports model until he got a mumbled "fine, I don't even care any more, I'm ruined anyway," from an unwilling partner.

"Brrrought this forrr afterrr." Shardwing added, taking a tube of healing foam for a valve. His friends had each given him a tube of it once they learned of Knockout's condition after the first mating. It was much harder to copulate with any model other than their own.

Knockout snatched the tub, quickly unscrewed the cap, snapped his valve cover open and eased the foam into himself with two digits, spreading it and feeling instant relief. Primus, he would always be thankful for inner mesh that wasn't torn after this mess!

"How can you need another round?!"

"Sparrrklings need it..." Shardwing insisted, plaintively pawing at him.

"I suppose since you've already done the damage we should follow it through and continue with the insanity." Knockout said, spreading his newly healed valve so it could be brutalized yet again by that punishing spike.

Shardwing unlatched his spike cover and the strange equipment emerged yet again. He had brought the tube of synthetic lubricant and spread it across his spike like before and got positioned for the best entry possible. Knockout gasped when he was mounted, the rounded areas of the spike stretching him and reaching all sorts of wonderful inner nodes. The lubricant wore off as it did before as well, the spines ripping into his valve mesh yet again.

Shardwing was quicker that time than before, holding Knockout still and rutting quick and hard. He slammed his hips into Knockout's and jammed the tip of his spike once again through the somewhat bloated gestation chamber, pumping him full of fluids again and hugging him tight as more eggs were inserted. He made a happy shout from the overload, the warbling cry of his type coming through.

"No! No more eggs!" Knockout yelped, kicking and clawing when he felt the first of this round oval eggs sliding ever closer to his gestation chamber.

Shardwing chirped softly and held him tight despite his pleas, feeling he had four eggs this time around. Knockout squealed this time when the first of the four eggs was pushed through the Insecitcon's spike, causing the gel of the gestation chamber to expand and accept it. He cried and threw a fit as three more were deposited inside him, Shardwing looking pleased with a job well done.

"Seven eggs, Shardwing! You need to stop!"

"Small clutch. Should have...twenty."

"WHAT?!"

"My eggs arrre...larrrge." Shardwing said, looking a little sad about that. It meant healthy sparklings, but not a large litter of them like he had seen many couples having.

"I will not be having twenty! Uuuhg, the agony!"

Shardwing clicked at Knockout's drama and eased his spike from the torn valve, administering the healing foam this time to be a good mate. Knockout relaxed more after that was done, a hand resting over his middle. Settling them both into the countless blankets and pillows, Shardwing snuggled up against Knockout and started petting him.

"Verrry nice." he purred, referring to the mech's finish and colors. He knew how to make him happy in terms of compliments. Knockout smiled, looking at himself and loving it.

"I am the best, you know. You're lucky Megatron managed to get me into the arena or none of the would have happened. You'd still be a dumb beast in the hive back on the Nemesis looking for trouble to cause." Knockout rambled, Shardwing wincing at the insult. He was trying to prove all the myths about his kind being evil monsters wrong but being gentle and sweet!

"I am Verrry lucky." Shardwing agreed, now resting a clawed hand over Knockout's warm middle. Soon he would become rounded there, a sure sign the sparklings were doing well. It would be an exciting time for them both in many ways.

Knockout was lulled into recharge by the petting, the Earth time around two in the morning. Shardwing snuggled against him, nuzzling his cheek and neck even as he slept. It was a nice feeling to know he had a mate, even if the bot wasn't all the interested in him. Once the sparklings were there, perhaps Knockout would see things differently.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Knockout?! Com him and report his position! We will not lose a valuable tool because you refuse to participate! Where is he?!" Megatron snarled, grabbing Breakdown by his thick collar armor and slamming him into a medical berth.

"I don't know! He won't answer my coms!" Breakdown yelped, clawing at Megatron's hand on him. He was the strongest soldier, but Megatron was by far the most powerful high ranking mech there. No one could hope to beat him. Megatron's fiery optics blazed with hate and he hurled Breakdown onto the floor next.

"Do I have to tell Soundwave to come here and deal with you?!"

"No! No, you don't!" Breakdown said hurriedly, knowing Soundwave was their number one interrogator. If he was coming in, that meant things would be very bad for him.

"Then tell me where your little friend is hiding!"

"Lord Megatron, I don't know! He won't answer the com link! For all I know he's...he's dead."

"Insufferable idiot!" Megatron snarled, turning to speak with Starscream and Soundwave about their searching. Perhaps something new had come up by now. Breakdown certainly wasn't going to be of any help.

Megatron lumbered into the control room of the Nemesis, hands clasped behind his back as he entered. Soundwave bowed his head and Starscream padded closer, his mate looking agitated. Megatron subtly brushed his partner's shoulder with his own, showing a small amount of compassion for him in public. Starscream's wings perked up the Seeker going to behave for once.

"Any news of our runaway?"

"None from my fleets, Master. They can't get any frequencies on him." Starscream said, wings falling to his sides in disappointment. He wanted to get Knockout back so they could all stare at him and see what the process of being stuck with a disgusting Insecticon was like.

"And nothing from Soundwave...but we will track him down. It is only a matter of time. He will become careless and and disheartened when the Autobots do not take him in as he hopes. They may be fools, but they will not welcome him in with open arms." Megatron rumbled, gazing out of the Nemesis's main window.

"His plan was flawed." Starscream growled, long claws clicking against the control panel as he leaned against it.

"Every decision made in such a state would be. Now, come! We have much work to do on finding our next energon deposit."

Starscream followed Megatron without being told twice, knowing that was a code name for a much more enjoyable activity.

***

Knockout woke the next morning to find he was wrapped up in the embrace of blankets and a huge Insecticon. For a moment he wanted to scream, not remembering why he was there or what the situation was, but he figured it out soon enough. He was stuck with the huge beast and he was carrying its offspring. How disgusting.

He looked down at his middle and stared when he saw he had a small lump in the smooth plating there, his frame already adjusting to fit the eggs and the transfluid. Wanting to purge, he started squirming around in Shardwing's hug, waking the Insecticon with the first twitch.

"Bondmate!" he chirped happily, nuzzling him all over and even pressing his faceplate into his lower middle to be even closer to the coming sparklings.

"Look what you did to me! My frame is ruined!" Knockout shrieked, pointing at the offending lump in his middle. Shardwing pulled his stubby wings back in confusion. Why would that little bump be a problem? It was a sign of healthy little ones!

"Still handsome and special." Shardwing assured, mandibles clicking happily as he leaned down again and licked Knockout's cheek with his long glossa. Knockout gagged at the affection and tried to push his head away like he were some huge mechanimal pet that had gotten to excited to see his master.

"I am both of those things, but you are going to slagging ruin it by making me look hideous! How long does the gestation period last, anyways?" the Aston Martin demanded, hands over his middle as if by hiding the sparkling bulge he would be able to pretend it didn't exist at all.

"Earrrth week or so. Eggs grrrow, hatch, sparrrklings grrrow again, then deliverrr." Shardwing explained, having seen it happen with Grackle's mate. He had been quite agreeable through the short but very emotional carrying period. He thankfully hadn't gotten sick like some of the other did.

"So you're saying...that these eggs to laid in me...will hatch...INSIDE?! ARE YOU FRAGGING SERIOUS?!"

"Yes!" Shardwing said, curling up innocently around him and not paying his fussing much mind. Carriers always got moody during this time.

"My life is ruined!" Knockout moaned, a hand over his faceplate as he brought the drama up to full blast. He was so sick of being tortured! How could it get any worse?!

"Let's try for morrre. Need morrre." Shardwing declared, rolling Knockout under his massive frame and nibbling at his sleek neck. Knockout didn't find the words that would be most appropriate to yell, so he stayed in shocked silence for a few moments until his valve panel was moved aside and revealed somewhat swollen folds.

"No! No more! How will I get them all out?! I'm not big enough to hold twenty or whatever hideous number you've come up with!"

"Verrry small offsprrring." Shardwing said, showing how big they would be by showing his claw length. "Smallerrr as morrre added."

"No! Nononono! NO!" Knockout snarled, claws scraping across Shardwing's plating. His efforts were futile, though, the drone already set to go with his spike. "You forgot the lubrica-aaaahhh....ooooohhh...Shard-Shardwing!" Knockout gasped, optic shutters closing as that exotic spike pushed into him.

Shardwing held him close and didn't do any backwards thrusts, continuing into Knockout's valve until the tip of his spike reached the gestation chamber which was slightly more taut this time. He forced the tip through and let the spines on his spike keep his spike in place as he overload a tiny bit and allowed the egg laying process to begin.

He felt four ovals moving from within his second gestation chamber towards the special canal in his spike that would push them into his mate. He felt no pain at all, some pressure, but no pain. Knockout was thankfully laying still under him and seemed to be understanding this was the way things would be until he delivered.

Knockout was sorry to admit he was getting used to the feeling and it was somewhat of a turn on. He could feel the first round egg being moved through the shaft of Shardwing's spike towards his gestation chamber, causing all sorts of nodes in his valve to be pressed upon. His complacent mood changed when he felt the egg start to be inserted through the tip of the spike, the opening expanding and causing his gestation chamber to open wider with it.

He hissed with some pain and kicked slightly until the egg was added into the gestation chamber, suspended in transfluid beside seven others. The next eggs came into him quicker, the sports model whimpering and panting as they expanded his middle and made the lump become visibly bigger.

Shardwing let out a loud sigh when he suddenly overloaded, flooding the crowded chamber with more transfluid to help the development of the little ones. That was quite uncomfortable and Knockout squealed, claws digging into shoulder seams and he tried to wriggle away. Shardwing kept him still as he could and let the tie keep them together down below, hoping Knockout would calm soon.

"It hurts..." Knockout whined, looking pitiful.

"Sharrrdwing will fix it. Just rrrest." Shardwing murmured, optical visor warm as he settled Knockout as comfortably as he could within the blankets.

Knockout was shocked with himself, but...he actually trusted that Shardwing would fix it. Even if he was a medic, he was not as familiar with Insecticon breeding as an Insecticon himself. It was nice to know someone else had control over the situation and would be able to monitor him for once.

The tie finally eased and Shardwing pulled out quickly, the barbs scraping valve mesh anyways and causing a cry to come out of knockout. The Sire softly curled up around him to try and do damage control, administering the healing foam right away.

"Now we rrrest and wait."

Shardsing offered Knockout a cube and the mech readily took it, guzzling down the fuel and looking for more. He had forgotten his hungry he was until now. He hadn't refueled since the escape! Shardwing obliged him and offered another cube from the storage, watching Knockout drink it and start to relax for real now that he had a full tank.

He was in recharge a breem later, optics shuttered as he rested peacefully. Shardwing kept an optic on him while he started to make the nest even better, rearranging pillows and blankets until he was satisfied with the new set up. He scooped Knockout up in his arms and placed in him into the very plush area and purred quietly when he saw a small smile seem to appear on the medic's faceplate.

Glad all was well, Shardwing cuddled up beside him and rested as well. As Sire, he would be ready the moment his partner awoke to tend to his every need

***

Knockout was fussing more when he woke, the lump in his middle now more like a small bulge, the mech looking more and more pregnant with every cycle that passed. He had slept right through the day and was getting up for more energon before he would rest again. All his energy was being used up by the little ones and it was apparent he was feeling somewhat ill from carrying as well.

Shardwing did everything Knockout asked, giving him energon when he wanted it and passing him a bucket he had packed when his mate warned him he was about to purge. It was working out well for them so far and as the cycles passed, Knockout seemed to be coming around to the idea they really were partners.

"Shardwing, this is pretty horrible, but I don't think I can hate you."

"Sharrrdwing would neverrr hate Knockout."

Knockout felt a small twinge in his spark at that, suddenly guilty. He had been so cruel to the creature that was offering him unconditional love and affection, not to mention the best of care, and for what? Because he wasn't the most appealing model? He was a Pit of a lot nicer than Starscream ever could be thanks to his gentle personality.

"I'm sorry." he somehow managed to murmur, the side of him that he had kept hidden for so long coming through. He really wasn't Decepticon material at all, just a mech looking for a way to survive a war and seeing that side as the winning one. "You don't deserve all this slag."

"It's fine. You arrre worrrth it." Shardwing assured, nuzzling against Knockout and surprised to find arms wrapping around his neck in a hug.

"You're a good bot, you know that?"

Shardwing chittered softly and pressed his head into Knockout's chest like an affectionate mechanimal, savoring the return of affections. He could also hear Knockout's spark beating with a strength so much more powerful than what a small, sleek frame like his should be able to contain.

"Love you." he purred, knowing he wouldn't be heard, but that was okay. So long as Knockout could feel it, that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakdown knew he was going to be killed for this. But he had to at least try. If there was any hope Knockout was out there and still alive, he felt he needed to find out. They had been really close...friends with benefits, he supposed, so it was only fair he should look out for the red sports model now. It had taken him a long while to finally decide that was the right thing to do, the mech one who always required a long time to think. It didn't really come naturally like it did for some bots.

The massive blue truck made his way out of med bay, acting like he was going to grab some energon from the dispenser down the hallway in one of the drone rec rooms. But he wasn't interested in any energon. His subspace was full of it and any medical supplies he thought he might need in order to bring back his best buddy. Unless he was dead. There was no fixing that with some first aid kit.

He padded around the corner and acted normal as he veered off for the grounder landing that had been placed. The Nemesis was still bustling with activity and search parties, Megatron not willing to give up his medic. Breakdown was careful to keep his com frequency and such on until his pedes hit the ground of Earth. Transforming, he sped off and started severing all ties.

Alarms blared from within the massive black ship and he knew he was going to regret this. He want as fast as Knockout had been, but he had a small head start to use to his advantage. That and he could fight and shoot with proficiency. He heard jet engines coming after him and risked to look up with his mirrors. Slag. Of course Megatron would send Starscream to finish him off. He'd close the gap within a klick and have him blown to Pit the next.

"Breakdown!" Starscream hissed, swooping lower and firing his missiles.

Breakdown managed to avoid the first one, but the second hit him right in the side and exploded. He let out a snarl of pain, transforming and skidding to a halt in his robot form. He blasted Starscream's wings a few times with his shoulder mounted gun and grinned slightly when he got a few hits in. But when he looked at his side, he knew he was in trouble. It was scorched and bleeding energon, the stench of the burning life energy quite sickening.

"Frag off, Starscream." Breakdown snapped, rising despite the pain and getting ready to go another round with the vicious mech. He was too slow to be much of a match, but he was going to do it for Knockout.

***

Knockout woke to find his middle was quite large now, the mech feeling heavy and bloated. He rolled over and saw Shardwing was not curled in the nest with him, instead looking out over the rock ledge as if there was something interesting out there. Knockout rose from his warm place in the blankets and pillows to join him, a hand resting over his swollen middle.

"What's out there? A pretty Insecticon, maybe?" he drawled, reaching out with his other hand and rubbing the top of the beast's head. Shardwing churred at him, nuzzling back in a gentle way.

"Fighting mechs arrre down therrre." Shardwing said, pointing a claw at the field far below their position to an aerial mech and a grounder fighting each other.

Knockout had good optics, but he couldn't see all that well from there. He squinted, leaning forward and hoping he could get a better look. A cloud passed by and the sun filtered down onto the fighting mechs in the field and he saw a flash of blue plating that he knew very well.

"Shardwing! It's Breakdown! Starscream's trying to murder him!" Knockout yelped, claws digging into the mech's shoulder. "Do something!"

Shardwing transformed into his alt mode, the large insect wings spread and ready to go. He was like a loyal mechanimal and would do as his owner asked no matter the cost to himself, like a beast that would give its life to protect the one thing it felt was important. Knockout stepped back and watched the mech take off, flying right towards Starscream. He watched intently as Shardwing approached and the Seeker seemed to leave Breakdown on the ground, ready to meet his new enemy.

Shardwing was vicious when he attacked, transforming in mid air and latching onto Starscream's wings and yanking him towards the ground. Breakdown lay there on his back in shock, not sure what was going on right then. To have an Insecticon come save him from Starscream was quite unexpected. He got to his pedes and staggered a little, the pain in his side severe and the energon loss making it hard for him to think and see. Everything was muddled and blurry...

Starscream was shrieking and howling as he was ripped into by the Insecticon, the screech of tearing metal so misplaced in what looked like a peaceful field at first. Shardwing was a hissing mass of metal and claws, but he knew the main objective of the fight was to get Breakdown and bring him back to his mate. He liked the truck and he would make sure the mech survived.

Breakdown tried to run and even shot at the rampaging Insecticon when it came rushing him, loping over like some insanely dangerous cyber-wolf once he landed on the ground. Shardwing easily took the hit on his thick armor and tackled Breakdown before he transformed and took flight again. Breakdown was fighting as best he could, clawing at him to hold on even though he was already held securely by the mech. Heights were not something a ground model wanted to be subject to.

Starscream was too damaged to follow or care, limping back to his pedes and taking flight again. He needed to get back to the Nemesis and have Megatron look him over. Without a medic, they needed anyone who had even a bit of expertise in the area. Soundwave knew a great deal of it, but Starscream wouldn't let him so much as touch him with one of his creepily long digits...

"Starscream! What is the meaning of this?!" Megatron snarled when the Seeker landed badly on the landing strip of the massive starship and came limping over to him.

"It was an Insecticon! It must have been a rouge! It came in and attacked me and Breakdown and carried him away! At least it will take care of him." Starscream spat, long claws curling around his mate and leader. He was hurting and wanted the silver warlord to fix it.

"Come, Starscream." Megatron growled, picking the mech up without another thought and hauling him back to their berthroom. Setting the mech down on their berth, Megatron got out a first aid kit and started doing what repairs he could.

Starscream whined and fussed, claws occasionally scratching at his mate when he touched an area that hurt and he wanted to show his displeasure at it being prodded at. Megatron ignored the attempts to make him stop and continued with the patching up. He couldn't lose Starscream. If there was anything in his existence that actually brought a hint of a smile to his lips, it was that sleek aerial.

***

Shardwing brought Breakdown back to their nest, laying the large mech down on a blanket and letting Knockout tend to him. He knew little about medical things, being a well ranked soldier only. Knockout was kneeling over Breakdown instantly, taking out his medical kit and anything he might need. The melted metal and ruined internals was severe, the blow sure to have killed a smaller model with less armor.

"Got stuff...in my subspace...too." Breakdown panted, venting labored.

"Shardwing, his left main vent was punctured. Take out that tool, yes, that one, and turn it on. Make sure it works...good! Bring the tube over to me and I'll handle it from there. Oh, and hold his mouth open and tip his head to a forty degree angle, will you?" Knockout drawled, calm as could be once he was in his medic "zone." Right then there was no room for vanity or wasted words.

Knockout got a dose of sedative into the blue truck's main energon line in his arm and he was groggy by the time Shardwing got the vent stabilizer going. Breakdown weakly shook his head and tried to close his mouth when Shardwing did as he was told and made things the way Knockout wanted.

"Alright, Breakdown. We're going to get you all fixed up." Knockout said firmly, starting to shove the tube of the stabilizer right into Breakdown's throat.

He gagged a few times, but once it got to the damaged main vent much like a human lung which Knockout had already put a quick patch on, he stopped fussing. It was making it so he could intake steadily and not have to gasp and struggle, so that was a good thing. Soon he didn't even know what was going on, another dose of sedative putting him right to sleep.

"Keep his head propped up with some pillows. I need to get the vent system on that side functioning and then correctly reconstruct the burned and melted area. Primus, Starscream's rockets are vile to clean up after!"

The little sanctuary sounded like an ER room now, the steady beeping from the vent stabilizer and a portable energon drip and sparkpulse monitor. The place was filled with all sorts of medical sounds, smells, and words. Shardwing was quiet and helpful, knowing that Breakdown was a good friend of Knockout's, so he would do everything he could to aid him.

"There we go! That's all fixed up!" Knockout said after four Earth hours of tedious repairs.

He eased the vent stabilizer tube out of Breakdown's throat and sterilized everything while Shardwing carefully carried Breakdown and the portable drip to a special mini-nest he had made just for the mech. Setting him down, he made sure to refill the energon drip and tuck him in to recover.

"Verrry good job. Carrreful worrrk." Shardwing purred, cocking his head when he saw Knockout was holding his middle and looking worried.

"Shardwing...things seem to be-SOMETHING IS MOVING IN THERE!" he yelped, squirming when he felt something in his gestation chamber kick.

"Eggs hatching!" Shardwing chirped, lumbering over and hugging his partner. "Good thing. Yes, verrry good!"

Knockout squeaked and yelped when he felt more and more movement within his middle, the bulge even seeming to move and expand slightly. He hoped it would be all over soon, the idea the eggs were hatching inside him somewhat disgusting.

"What about the shells?!"

"Disintegrrrate inside."

"You know what I don't even want to know anymore." Knockout said, putting up his hands in defeat. He couldn't take the madness anymore. He just wanted to carry to term, have the little scraplets, and be done with it. Then he could try and find the Autobots.

'And leave Breakdown and Shardwing? What kind of bot does that?' Knockout thought, looking over the repaired Breakdown who was starting to rest.

He sneered to himself when he realized for the first time in his existence he had actually considering doing something for others. That was an Autobot thing to do! Had he really gone that low?! Then again, he did want to join their side if only to be rid of Megatron and his vicious little Seeker.

Shardwing was already back in their nest, pulling Breakdown's recharging frame closer with the blanket and chirping for Knockout to come over and join them. The medic smiled slightly, hand sliding off his middle as he walked over and carefully lay down on his back between the two. Frag, he'd have a trine if he were a Seeker! A very odd trine, of course.

"I feel like I might burst with all this." Knockout drawled, motioning to his swollen middle so he could get attention. It was no fun when he wasn't being fawned over.

"It will be okay. We'll make surrre." Shardwing answered, holding him close. "One of us?" he asked softly, pointing a claw over at Breakdown. Knockout didn't hesitate, for some reason understanding exactly what the mech meant.

"Yes. Yes, he is."

Knockout rubbed under Shardwing's chin in an affectionate way, really starting to come around to him as a partner. Something about having sparklings on the way was helping him slowly see past the giant Insecticon frame and into the more important parts of a relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakdown woke the next morning tucked in beside Knockout and a massive Insecticon, something he never would have expected to happen. What the frag was going on?! He tried to sit up and instantly regretted that idea, side blazing with pain. Memory files were coming back and he remembered what had happened. He went out to find Knockout, got blasted in the side by Starscream, got dragged off by an Insecticon, and now was laying in between the beast and his former partner.

"Oh, good! You're up! I could use a buff." Knockout said in his usual snarky way. Breakdown stared at him like he were crazy.

"Knockout! There is an Insecticon RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" he whispered firmly, pointing at the massive beast like Knockout had no idea what he was doing there cuddled up to it. The Aston Martin rolled his optics at the rather dull truck mech.

"He's the one that saved you from that nasty little brat of a Seeker. You should be thankful! We're uh...mates now?" Knockout said, trying to make things seem normal and hide the bulge that had become quite huge in his middle under the mass of blankets and pillows.

"Primus, that's what you were begging me to help you get away from! Knockout, I'm really sorry! I didn't know what was going on and Megatron had Soundwave there to shoot me if I tried to find you." Breakdown said, feeling worse and worse now that he knew what happened. "Did it manage to-"

"-Shardwing." Knockout corrected, holding up a claw.

"Did Shardwing manage...to, you know...GET you?"

Knockout knew he couldn't keep it hidden any longer and softly pushed off the covers to reveal his distended middle plating. It looked like he was right in the middle of his carrying period, the bulge large but not the full size it would be. He had quite a few bitlets in there...

"Aww, Primus! You're knocked up real bad." Breakdown yelped, not sure what else to say about that. What he had said had just slipped out and now he felt bad. "Uh...congrats? Maybe?"

"I'm learning to live with it." Knockout said simply, a hand coming to rest over his middle. "In the end I'll just have the little things and be done with it. Hopefully the Autobots will take me in."

"What about me and your partner? What are we supposed to do?" Breakdown asked, already accepting the fact the huge Insecticon was Knockout's companion. The red sports model leaned further back in his support of pillows and thought a few moments before he answered.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure I do! I got nowhere else and I have to make sure you don't get into any real trouble." Breakdown said, stiffening slightly when he saw Shardwing's visor turn on and the mech return to being conscious. He chittered and clicked his mandibles like he always did before nuzzling Knockout...and also Breakdown.

"I will also go." he said, having pretended to recharge the whole time. Knockout would have scolded him had it been any other time, but right then having bonding time and was more important.

"I suppose now I have a trine." Knockout hummed, reaching out and rubbing both brutes under their chins. Breakdown looked like he was fall asleep from how content and relaxed he was while Shardwing made all sorts of chirps and happy sounds of an Insecticon.

"Megatron is looking for you, though. Without a medic, they're going to have some serious trouble when the next battle comes."

"Then maybe we can end the war by quitting." Knockout snickered, honestly wondering if that could work. If one side didn't have the needed skills to repair and continue on, then they would essentially be dead in the water, so to speak.

"Possible." Shardwing agreed, bumping his head into Knockout for more attention.

"So does this mean we're off to find the Autobots? Or are we going rogue now?" Breakdown asked, trying to sit up and hissing at the sharp ache in his side. Knockout clicked his glossa at him in a scolding way and made sure he stayed put after checking the metal patch that acted as a bandage for the huge burn wound.

"I was thinking finding the Autobots would be best, considering they do have a medic and I won't stay huge forever. The sparklings are bound to come along soon. We aren't sure the exact amount of gestation they need but by the way they've grown and begun to kick me, I would say I only have a few more Earth days before they're ready to go." Knockout mused, looking down at his massive middle with some interest as well as worry. He had never wanted sparklings, so this would be a highly interesting experience for everyone.

'Hopefully Sweet Rims and his bunch of softies will fall in love with the little things and take them off my hands the moment I have them. That way there will be no responsibility on my end and fewer reasons to stick around with Shardwing.' Knockout thought, still not one hundred percent okay with having an Insecticon as a mate. Breakdown he could handle, but Shardwing was a different breed of mech altogether.

"How long will it take me to heal enough to walk?"

"I don't think you should even be thinking about walking when you can't even sit up, Breakdown. Just rest and we can deal with that issue later." Knockout said, reaching over and grabbing a cube to refuel with.

"I can carrrrry you." Shardwing decided, chittering and leaning over to nuzzle at Breakdown. The truck mech was used to the drones and patted his head like he would a mechanimal, not all that afraid but somewhat curious as to what had been going through Knockout's mind right then when he realized he was carrying the beast's offspring. It had to feel pretty weird.

"If you're willing to give it a go, I'm in."

"Still, give it one more day. The sparklings won't come yet. I would say another four Earth days or so and by that time you will have healed and we will have found the Autobots. They'll come running when they get a signal of activity around their precious human town. My navigation system says it's only twenty miles away from here."

"Oh, sure. Lugging my fat aft for twenty miles won't be an enjoyable thing. Sorry, Shardwing...you sure you want to keep that offer open?" Breakdown asked half jokingly. The Insecticon nodded firmly in return.

"Yes, it can be done."

"That settles it! We set out tomorrow then. For right now I just want to get some recharge. Play nice while I'm asleep, will you?" Knockout purred in a sultry way before he let himself slip into the world of dreams. Breakdown and Shardwing looked at one another and grinned in their own ways.

"So, when did you realize you liked Knockout? Did you ever consider the other Insecticons or drones around?" Breakdown asked, wanting to break the ice and get to know the big bot. As much as he was disturbed by the odd coupling, he was an accepting mech and not really evil at spark.

"A long time. Verrry handsome model." Shardwing said, petting lightly with the back of his claws over the bulge of Knockout's middle as he spoke. Breakdown smiled at that, glad the mech was going to appreciate him as he should be.

"He sure is! No one could disagree with that!" he said, yawning as he leaned back in the nest and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his side. "I'm really glad you'll take care of him. He needs someone to do that or he gets a little crazy."

For a few moments Shardwing looked purely confused, optical visor narrowing slightly as he cocked his head to one side.

"You...do not wish to sharrre?" he asked, puzzled as could be.

"He's your mate! You bots have sparklings and I'm just an extra he felt bad about and had you pick up. Knockout and I have never been more than friends with benefits, at least as far as I know." Breakdown said, simply shrugging it off. He was a mech who lived in reality unlike many who always had illusions about such things. He knew his place and that was that.

"No, Knockout loves you, too." Shardwing said firmly, cuddling up next to both of them. Breakdown smiled warmly at that and gently pet along Shardwing's back. The beast wasn't bad at all and he was quite happy he had been accepted into that little trine.

"We'll see. I don't think he loved anything but himself, but that could always change." Breakdown answered, patting the Insecticon one more time before he lay back and tried to rest. The ache in his side was insufferable and making it hard to concentrate now.

"Hurrrting?" Shardwing asked, noticing how the truck mech was wincing and trying hard now to move at all. Breakdown nodded, a small hiss escaping his vocalizer.

"Yep. Hurts like Pit."

"I will fix it."

Shardwing got into the side of the hollowed out rock shelf where all their medical equipment had been stored. There was a huge amount of it because Knockout had wanted to bring things he felt would be needed as well as sought after by the Autobots. They didn't have half the things the Decepticons did in that category. Combined with Breakdown's load, the medical corner was practically overflowing with all sorts of things.

Shardwing shuffled through the pile until he found some painkiller, the very small energon crystal delicately held in his palm as he padded over and held it out for Breakdown. The mech thanked him and swallowed the Cybertronian equivalent of a pill and lay back, the medicine doing its job the moment he got it into his systems.

He was in recharge before he knew it, the painkiller quite strong and making him tired as a side effect. Shardwing kept watch over both the handsome models as they slept, his massive head raised as he stared out the open part of their shelter towards the black mass of the Nemesis in the distance. Megatron and Starscream had hurt them all in their own way, but he knew deep down that the bots were not all evil. Megatron had been trying to protect Starscream from further insult, but had done it in the wrong way. It was how life was, Shardwing supposed, so he lay back down and had a cube before he rested as well. No one could find them there.

***

The next morning came more quickly than anyone would have expected, Knockout's middle larger than the day before and Breakdown closer to being healed. He was relatively young by Cybertronian standards and would naturally recover quicker from battle wounds than a mech as old as Ultra Magnus.

"I mean it, Knockout. We're going to find the Autobots today and I'm going with you. I can walk." Breakdown growled, standing up and proving himself. The action of moving like that hurt, but it was a pain he could handle if it meant getting them all to a safer place.

"If you tear up all the welding I did under that patch because you're too stubborn to lay down and wait, I'm not going to be happy!"

"Whatever. I'm walking." Breakdown grunted, looking over at Shardwing. He would have to fly each of them down to the edge of the woods below before they could start towards the human town.

"Brrreakdown comes firrrst." Shardwing said, wanting a larger mech who could be more threatening and defend himself on the ground before carrying Knockout. Just in case there were predators, he had to take precautions.

Soon both Breakdown and Knockout were on the ground and heading off into the woods with Shardwing taking up the back and Breakdown the front. Knockout was too valuable for either of them to put in a position where harm might reach him first.

"How many more miles, Knockout?"

"About ten now." the sports model answered after taking a look at his navigating system.

Shardwing had been half listening to their conversation and half to the things around them, the mech highly attuned to any changes in the forest as they made their way ever closer to the human town. Miles passed away without much trouble and they were only four away from their targeted location when he noticed something had changed. The birds had quieted up ahead and there seemed to be movement coming towards them from what his sharp optics could detect.

"Brrreakdown! Something is coming!" he hissed, checking behind them to make sure there wasn't going to be an attack from that angle. All was well, the birds chirping and squirrels running about in their wake.

"I'll beat them to scrap." Breakdown spat, hand morphing into his favored hammer weapon.

"There will be no need for that if you come quietly." came the voice of a human, a mass of the smaller creatures coming out of the underbrush and aiming guns at them. Breakdown looked like he might blow a gasket when he saw the one who spoke.

"Silas, you're dead one hundred times over!"

Silas didn't have a chance to respond to that as a giant Insecticon came crashing down on his soldiers and himself. He managed to save his skin by diving under the cover of more trees, but his men were not as lucky. They fired their sunning blasters at the beast, making Shardwing yelp and screech at the pain. But it didn't do much to slow him down.

The Insecticon ripped through humans like they were nothing at all, tossing them into trees and rocks nearby as well as crushing them under his pedes and front arms. Both sides in the fight were tenacious, neither wanting to give up. Breakdown joined the fight and was whooping with excitement as he smashed his hammer into many of MECH's soldiers, thinning out the ones that had survived the initial Shardwing attack.

Knockout hung back behind them, his middle making it hard to move too quickly or fight much at all. He really needed the two larger mechs to get rid of the threat before they realized he was a weak link and easy target.

-Optimus, of you can hear this com, we need your help! MECH's got us cornered in the woods and I'm carrying. Repeat, we are cornered in the woods and I am carrying- Knockout shouted over an emergency com link to the Autobots. He had heard how to get it from Starscream who had used it once and was going to try it now.

He covered his audio receptors when there was a horrible squealing-screech from Shardwing, the mech hit with a high voltage taser right to the back seam by his spinal strut. MECH soldiers swarmed him when he collapsed from the shock, the Insecticon hissing and snapping despite the agony inflicted by the volts of electricity.

"Breakdown! Help him!" Knockout screamed when MECH started to hook him up to chains and begin to drag the Insecticon away into the woods. Shardwing was fighting as best he could, but they shocked him again and he ceased all movement.

Breakdown went after the felled beast and tried to grab him back, yanking hard on the chains and snapping a few. But he was targeted next, snarling in agony as he was hit with the same weapon. He collapsed onto his knees as all his muscle like cabling refused to respond to his processor's commands, leaving him in a limp heap for MECH to drag away as they liked.

Knockout was the last one standing and had his arm transformed into his saw blade, ready for them to come after him. Silas raised an eyebrow at his condition, seeing his middle quite easily now that his focus was on the sports model.

"Are we expecting?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he spoke. Knockout hissed and narrowed his optics, saw blade ripping two humans who came to shock him apart before they got a chance.

"Let them go and you can have me and all the sparklings. I'll be having eleven, you know. Eleven soldiers for YOUR army, Silas." Knockout said, trying to buy some time for them all in case a rescue group was on the way in the form of Optimus Prime and his lackeys.

"Eleven...that is a very promising number! Men, leave those two. We have twelve more interesting specimens to deal with."

"Knockout! No!" Breakdown snarled, trying to get up and finding he was still useless. Shardwing screeched, claws digging into the ground with obvious agony. The sparklings were worth twice what he was!

Just as Silas was about to chain Knockout, the underbrush behind him and his men exploded to reveal Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Bulkhead Silas men were already weakened, so he was forced to call a retreat and save what was left of them and their equipment before the Wreckers destroyed it.

Knockout ducked out of the way of the two Autobots and started freeing his mates, Shardwing being the first to shed his chains and Breakdown soon after. The two of them still couldn't stand, but they were slowly coming around. It would only be a few more Earth minutes before they could rise again.

"Had to buy us some time. Good thing it worked!" he said to them, dragging the last chains off of Breakdown's legs before he turned to find his view was of two charged blasters.

"Hands up!" Bulkhead snapped, thinking this was some kind of a trick. Knockout did as he was told and looked purely innocent, the mech hardly a threat in his current condition. "Wheeljack, cuff the other ones and bring them back with us."

"You got it, Bulk." Wheeljack grunted, doing as he was told and slapping stasis cuffs on both mechs. Knockout was a different story, though. "Primus, does he have a disease or something?! He's huge!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A DISEASE!" Knockout snarled, insulted as could be. He did NOT have a problem of any kind!

"Wheeljack, he really is carrying!" Bulkhead said, staring at Knockout in shock. "We thought you were lying!"

"Why would I lie about that?!" Knockout demanded, glaring both mechs down in challenge.

"Which disgusting one is the Sire?" Wheeljack sneered, looking over at Breakdown and Shardwing.

"Not now, Jackie. We need to get them all back to the base and Optimus can deal with them from there."

With that the three former Decepticons were led back to the Autobot base through the ground bridge that appeared before them within the click. Soon they would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip back to the Autobot base was one made in complete silence. Knockout padded along with stasis cuffs on his wrists while Breakdown had to be carried by Wheeljack and Shardwing unhappily being held at gunpoint to walk ahead by Bulkhead. It really was ridiculous, considering that Breakdown was injured and hardly in condition to fight and Shardwing still dazed by the strong jolts from the high powered taser.

One they were in what Bulkhead considered a "safer area," a ground bridge appeared and they were led through. On the other side was the Autobot base and all its members waiting for their arrival-even the humans. Knockout found the place to be drab and tacky, but there was nothing to be done for it, the Aston Martin glancing around at the well lit cave the Autobots called home.

Wheeljack dumped Breakdown on the floor with a clang, getting some swearing and colorful insults back. The metal patch that had been in place to promote healing of the burn wound was jostled off and revealed the extent of the damage. Energon dribbled out and onto the floor as Breakdown tried to sit up, hissing and growling about the "careless idiot who dropped him."

"Really, Wheeljack?! Dropping a prisoner who is obviously undergoing some recovery?" Knockout snapped, optics narrowed as he took a step forward.

"Ratchet, please tend to Breakdown while we get Knockout and..."

"Sharrrdwing."

"-Shardwing in a cell."

"I'm not having anyone do patch ups other than Knockout." Breakdown snarled, lashing out at the Autobot medic when he tried to approach. He would have none of that from anyone but his mate.

"We also need to be housed together. I am expecting, you know." Knockout said, claw tapping his swollen middle. "Can't have the Sires separated from the Carrier at such a time."

Optimus and the others all stared at Knockout's bulging middle before the Prime snapped out of it and brought the three mechs to their largest cell. He stood back and watched as Shardwing chittered and started unloading piles upon piles of blankets from his subspace and making a nest large enough to cover the whole floor of the cell. Breakdown was being tended to by the sparked medic, Knockout carefully putting a new patch on after repairing internal rips from being thrown around.

"Optimus, you can't seriously be thinking they can stay in there together! They'll break out!"

"I don't think they wish to leave, Arcee. But I will keep close watch on them and there will be a guard shift for their cell." Optimus assured the irate femme, Arcee huffing softly but listening to him. He was her superior and if he wanted them in one cell, they could stay in one cell.

Waiting until the trio had settled into their new home and Breakdown was in recharge, Optimus approached and got Knockout's attention.

"I know what you're going to ask my, Sweet Rims. We're on the run. Megatron got annoyed with me and had Shardwing mate with me when I wasn't all that willing. I quit the Decepticon cause, ran off, got rescued by Shardwing, then we had to rescue Breakdown as he went to come find me, too. It was all quite a mess. Anyways, we were hoping to contact or find you once we reached the human city but were attacked by MECH before we got a chance to speak with you." Knockout drawled, hardly interested in telling there story. He was exhausted and just wanted to rest.

"How many are you expecting?" Optimus asked, a rather surprising question in Knockout's opinion.

"Eleven if they all hatched in there and I don't have any trouble popping them out."

Optimus nodded once, looking slightly ill at the idea of the sparklings hatching inside their Carrier. Then again, the Sire had been an Insecticon. He wasn't aware of how they reproduced and wouldn't put it past the creatures to lay eggs.

"Know that you have a safe place here, even though you may not be considered Autobots."  
"We left the dark side, at least. That's got to count for something, big guy." the sports model sniffed, leaning back against Shardwing who warbled softly at him before nuzzling against his cheek. "I will need to walk around a bit. Otherwise I'll get too stiff."

"Of course. You will have to be accompanied by a guard at all times, but it can be arranged." Optimus assured, wanting to make the stay a pleasant one. Besides, they might be able to save the three mechs and make them more Autobot than anything else.

"Oh, and by the way, there is a great energon deposit in this location. I know the synthetic stuff is working out now but-"

"You have working Synth-N?" Ratchet blurted out, whipping around from his work bench. The brig was right across from the infirmary and he could hear everything being said.

"We sure do! I have the formula if you would like it. You were close, old bot, but my few tweaks got it so it was less...volatile."

"Yes, I want the formula!" Ratchet snapped, walking over and waiting as Knockout got out a medical data pad and tossed it over at him through the energon bars. Thankfully Ratchet caught it and held it tight to his chassis as he headed back for his lab and med bay.

"Now would you please all leave me alone so I can sleep? I have a few more days of this wretched carrying business before these things come out, so I need recharge." Knockout said, waving a hand around as he lay back and shuttered his optics. He was done talking for now. Perhaps when he woke up he would be more in the mood to deal with the Prime and his derps for soldiers.

'Derp...what a strange human term.' Knockout said to himself, the last thing he thought of before he drifted off into recharge.

***

That evening Smokescreen was in charge of watching the prisoners. He didn't seem to mind, watching his data pad as the humans played a game of football. He liked to see how their games worked and cheer on his favorite teams. He payed little attention to the bots inside the cell.

Knockout was awake and complaining about his back hurting, moaning and groaning until he got a massage from Breakdown. Shardwing offered him energon, chirping softly as he held it out to him. The sports model refused it and pressed his faceplate into his pillows while making a loud hum of approval of the massage.

Breakdown finished and lay down beside Shardwing, the Insecticon carefully moving closer and pressing his side against the blue truck's unharmed one. Breakdown glanced over at the beast, the mech clicking his mandibles before leaning in a peppering his reddish-orange faceplate with kisses.

"Hey, what are you-"

Shardwing clambered on top of Breakdown and nuzzled him softly, offering him more attention as the sound of a spike cover sliding aside could be heard. Knockout glanced over, glad the two were going to get to know each other even better. It would be the last thing they needed before they could all fully get along. Breakdown was nervous once he saw the odd spike, but when he saw Knockout nod that it was okay, he relaxed. If Knockout could handle it, so could he.

Shardwing got some lube across the spines lining his length as Breakdown opened his valve panel. The next thing he knew he was being pressed into the blankets and pinned by a much heavier Insecticon. Venting nervously despite all the reassurance he had gotten from Knockout, Breakdown jerked away when he felt the sharp tip of the mech's spike press between his valve folds.

"It's okay." Shardwing said softly, offering a few more pets as Knockout came closer and captured Breakdown in a deep kiss.

-It feels strange, but you get used to it and it can be a major turn on. Just let it happen and you'll really be one of the gang- Knockout soothed over a private com link, continuing to kiss Breakdown as Shardwing tried mounting again.

Breakdown's optics went wide and he let out a muffled cry when Shardwing pushed himself inside, the first rounded part of the phallus forced into him followed by the rest of the length and the second rounded area. Breakdown kicked a little, but could do nothing to dislodge the Insecticon or get out from under him.

"See? Feels nice." Knockout said with a smirk when he broke the kiss, silvery trails of oral fluids left on both their faceplates. Breakdown panted softly, staring at Knockout, then up at Shardwing.

"Oh, frag, this is weird..."

Smokescreen knew what was going on when Breakdown started yelping and shouting, the sounds he was making accompanied by Shardwing's more guttural grunts and the clang of plating slamming together. He got up and left the bots alone, not wanting to overhear what was going on in there.

Shardwing never took long to finish, the spines of his spike now ripping at Breakdown's internal valve mesh. The truck was howling and thrashing, not liking it one bit anymore. At first it had been pleasant and pretty hot, but not it was a painful disaster. The Insecticon jammed himself into Breakdown's slit and pierced the gestation chamber with his tipped spike.

Breakdown's frame tensed when he felt it and he opened his mouth to protest, only to let out a gasp when the spike tied with him and sent a rush of hot transfluid pumping into his gestation chamber. The gel expanded as it should, but it was hurting a huge deal.

Thinking they were done and he would be given a contraceptive shot the next morning since apparently Ratchet had those stored away somewhere for this kind of thing, Breakdown let himself relax. Until he felt something inside the Insecticon's spike start moving towards his gestation chamber.

"No! What the frag, no!" Breakdown yelped as the first egg reached the tip of Shardwing's spike and forced it's way into his gestation chamber. The truck squealed-actually squealed-at the sensation and kicked been harder, trying to squirm out of Shardwing's grasp.

"Be still." Shardwing purred, three more eggs being moved down his spike canal and into the awaiting carrier figure.

Once this was done, his spike became flaccid and he was able to pull out. But something went wrong. Breakdown was still in pain, groaning and holding his lower middle like he was sick to his energon tanks. Knockout noticed and frowned, a concerned look spreading across his faceplate. Shardwing looked very worried as well, carefully reaching out and holding Breakdown's big hand.

"Didn't mean it to hurrrt." he said honestly, churring softly in Insecticon tongue.

"Ratchet!" Knockout shouted suddenly, having realized what had to be happening by the way Breakdown was acting. "Get a medical berth ready for Breakdown! His gestation chamber is tearing!"

The red and white medic was jolted out of his light recharge and leapt into action, knowing this was serious. Meanwhile, Breakdown's gestation chamber took little time to rip apart, a sudden rush of transfluid and four eggs gushing out onto the blankets followed by a gross amount of energon. He was panicking when he saw this, the energon flowing all the faster.

"Hurry it up, Ratchet!" Knockout shouted, getting out some sedative injections from his subspace to calm Breakdown and keep him from bleeding out. The truck was thrashing and trying to cross his legs to cease the flow of blue pouring out at a shocking rate.

"Knockout, help!" he nearly sobbed, optics wild with terror before he was given a dose of sedative into his neck line so it would work quickly. It calmed him, but he was still bleeding heavily.

Ratchet was ready for him now and helped pick him up and get him into med bay, getting to work with Knockout at his side. Right then factions seemed so insignificant when a bot was bleeding his life energy away from a genetic defect of his gestation chamber. Some bots would never be able to carry and he was one of them apparently. The gel of the chamber couldn't hold the weight of the transfluid and in this case eggs, causing it to tear and create major problems.

"I need a clamp. The small on...good. Hand me my tube of Cyanoacrylate." Ratchet ordered, taking the items as he started to repair the inner valve walls and mend the rip in the gestation chamber with the surgical glue. It would act much like stitches and close the gap right away.

"He'll be fine, thank Primus." Knockout said, Shardwing having cleaned out the ruined blankets and rearranging his nest around the loss in anticipation of getting Breakdown and Knockout back soon.

"He is NOT allowed to stand up for a full day." Ratchet said firmly as he carried the unconscious frame of the blue mech back to the cell, now remembering these were Decepticons and they were prisoners.

"Thanks, Doc Bot. I'm glad you were here to help."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, not sure if Knockout actually counted as a Decepticon any more. Decepticons never said thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can stand up! Laying down all day is stupid." Breakdown complained loudly, attempting to stand and getting pushed back into the blankets by Knockout.

"Uh-Uh, none of that, Breakdown. Ratchet's orders and mine." Knockout purred, sharp claw tip tapping his forehead.

"To Pit with both of you." Breakdown muttered, venting deeply as he lay his head back and rested like he was supposed to. He knew better than to piss off two medics, most of all Ratchet. He was quite scary when he thought his patient wasn't behaving accordingly.

"I need to go for a walk." Knockout huffed, standing and finding it quite uncomfortable with his huge middle. The sparklings were kicking now and he hated it, the discomfort of carrying hardly bearable. Arcee was on guard duty, the femme scowling when Knockout declared he needed something.

"Fine, but you only get to stay out for a breem. Nothing more, Decepticon."

"I'm not one of those now. Were you not here when I announced that?" Knockout answered sassily, optics narrowing slightly. "I don't need you being rude."

"I'M being rude?!" Arcee exclaimed, sounding horrified. She was never rude! It was him, turning things around until it looked like she was the one at fault! Typical Decepticon maneuver.

She let Knockout out of the cell anyways, the red sports model stretching out and doing exactly as she wanted. He walked in front of her, getting a little tour around the base. A few more circles around the main control room would get him tired out, so he padded along with some difficulty from his heavy middle. The humans were there, muttering to each other and staring at him when he passed.

"What, never seen an Aston Martin before? I'm the best one out there, little flesh bags." Knockout declared, puffing out his chest plates to look even better. Miko looked like she was going to start yelling while Jack and Raf just continued to stare.

"DON'T talk to the humans." Arcee snarled, prodding him in the back with her gun. "Keep moving."

"Ru-ude." Knockout sing-songed, waving a dismissive hand at her to say he was not impressed.

Knockout was halfway to the cell when something warm trickled down his legs, the mech looking between them to see clear liquid dripping down. Arcee stared at him as well, having seen what had happened. Knockout nervously held his middle and headed right back into the cell without another sound. Arcee said nothing, figuring he was a medic and would know what was going on.

Shardwing chirped the moment Knockout entered, his mandibles clicking as he came over to see what had upset his mate and what had gotten him all wet. Knockout dismissed the liquid on his legs and said it was from a little spillage outside while walking, a total lie. Shardwing nodded slowly, buying it and letting Knockout settle down on his spot in between Breakdown and himself in the blanket nest. It was never a good idea to get in a hissy fit with the red and yellow mech. He would most certainly win.

"Are you feeling okay?" Breakdown asked once he noticed the change in Knockout, the bot oddly quiet and venting a bit harder as if trying to control pain. "Knockout?"

"Just peachy...never better." came the somewhat sarcastic response, the sports model shifting uncomfortably under the blankets and shuttering his optics for a few moments. He knew very well what was wrong with him and he didn't want to admit it was time for the sparklings.

"Knockout! You're going into labor! Frag, you're awful for keeping it secret!" Breakdown snapped, alerting Shardwing and ordering the mech to get Ratchet.

"Knockout is having the sparrrklings!" Shardwing shouted, dragging his claws across the metal floor to make more noise and get the attention he wanted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! No need to yell!" Ratchet grumbled, coming hustling out of his med bay and unlocking the cell door. Shardwing stepped aside and squeezed in between Breakdown and the wall to see his mate giving birth to their wonderful creations.

"Hurts....oh, Primus! Help me!" Knockout moaned, claws curling around Ratchet's hands as he begged for some kind of pain killer. Ratchet frowned, shaking his head.

"You're already so close it wouldn't kick in in time to do you any good. Looks like you're going natural this time. There are reasons why you're supposed to tell bots you're having middle pains when you wake up and then break your gestation chamber liquid!"

"Just help me!" Knockout snarled, trailing off in a loud gasp of pain as his insides started to push the first of the sparklings out.

"You'll be fine. Your protocols should come into action and help you. I'm here in case something goes wrong." Ratchet said, surprising calmed despite his early mood and scolding.

He knew better than to stress out a birthing Carrier. They were very hard to convince all was well during these times and he didn't want to make it any harder on Knockout. No pain medication would certainly be a downside to his first litter and that was difficult enough.

"You're doing well. The first one is almost out..." Ratchet said, peering between the huffing mech's legs to see the top of a helm coming through.

Knockout gave one last push and a tiny mechling was birthed, the little thing instantly crying and kicking. Shardwing pushed Ratchet aside and started licking the tiny Insecticon half breed clean of birthing fluids while it mewled, kicking and fussing like a healthy sparkling should. Once cleaned and quieted to some degree, Shardwing placed the sparkling in a special nest of the softest blankets and tucked him in, the small creation staring at him with a bright red visor while claws curled around the blanket.

Knockout had three more by the time Shardwing was done fussing with the first born. He didn't stop at four, though. There had been eleven eggs in total, so there was more to come. Continuing to struggle with the agony of it all, Knockout amazingly had the strength to continue until it was all over and he finally felt his middle ease in tension and signal he was finished. To him it had been a blur in some ways, the sparklings just so popping out and then it was done.

Ratchet was frowning, Shardwing having taken three more newborns to be tucked in with their brother and getting a chance to look at the others that were left. There were two eggs that hadn't been fertilized at all, the jade colored ovals bringing the sparkling count down to nine in total. But nine hadn't made it.

The red and white medic gently picked up the stillborns, three of which looked to be dominantly Insecticon breed. All were void of life, the little ones not having been strong enough to survive the long birthing process or perhaps even in the development stage inside the mech himself. It could be many factors that had lead to their failure to thrive.

'Poor things. It really is a shame...But six is still quite a lot.' Ratchet thought to himself, quietly taking away the dead and the eggs before Shardwing and Knockout really noticed what had happened to half their litter.

Breakdown was staring intently at the little ones who Shardwing had pulled in between all three of them so they could get a closer look. Six newborns were chirping and mewling for attention and to be fed, tiny claws hooking into the blankets as they fussed and kicked. Four of the six were sport types, much like Knockout and showing few traits of their Sire other than coloration at first glance. The other two were Insecticon breed, one what looked to be a pure Insecticon and the other some new kind of mix between his two creators.

"Aww, they're pretty cute." Breakdown praised, optics warm as he looked at the little things. Deep down he actually adored sparklings and mechanimals, but he would never let anyone know that when he was on the Decepticon side. It just wasn't a good thing for everyone to know about.

"We can think of names later. Right now...I need to sleep." Knockout vented softly, optics half shuttered as he spoke. Within the next few minutes, he was deeply in recharge and resting up after the long and difficult birthing process.

Shardwing was all over the hatchlings, clicking and chirping to them until he finally settled down and curled up around the six of them, the sparklings using the curve of his middle to warm up against and snuggle into. They wanted fuel lines for nursing from Knockout, but it wasn't imperative they have filtered energon right away. The litter went to sleep once they saw their creators were tired, the little ones hushing one by one until the cell was quiet save for the soft words between Shardwing and Breakdown.

"You're a lucky mech." Breakdown said, reaching out and petting the top of one of the mechling's heads with one finger. "I'm jealous."

"He'll have morrre." Shardwing assured, nuzzling Knockout's cheek while he slept. "Knockout is strrrong."

"Hope so. I'd like to have little guys of my own someday...if he'd have me."

"He will." Shardwing assured, optical visor brightening. "He alrrready has."


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Snapdragon was a gift from Optimus' girl :) Thank you for letting me adopt your little cutie Insecticon mechling! :3~~~

"Can I come in?" Optimus asked softly, having heard the news six sparklings had been delivered and more than interested in seeing the little ones. Knockout was awake now, glancing over at the cell door and nodding once.

"They're all named, too. Came just in time, Prime." he said with a small smirk, optics warm as he returned his gaze to his litter.

The pure Insecticon mechling was called Snapdragon, the little creature a rare sky blue from some of his Sire's secondary plating with white detailing much like Knockout's decal design on his doors. The little one was already showing signs he would be very sweet, the tiny bot snuggling up close to his Sire. The mechling that was a half-and-half mix between a sports model and an Insecticon was called Shifter, his frame a marbling of black and green and his armor spiked in some places and smooth in others. The four sports models all looked a great deal like Knockout, either Aston Martins themselves or some other type of sleek model. Hotshot was pure red like his Carrier, Fastline red and black, Shortstop green with some gold hints along his door wings, and Bolt green and black.

"They're very impressive, Knockout. You and Shardwing are lucky mechs."

"Don't forget about me! I sorta adopted them." Breakdown pointed out, holding Fastline in his arms as if to further prove his point. Optimus smiled and nodded once.

"Pardon my foolishness. You are all family." the Prime said warmly, optics bright as he spoke. It was a wonderful thing to see three mechs who had once been considered vicious Decepticons caring for a litter of sparklings together. It showed everyone that really these bots weren't out for blood as much as some would think. War had changed many of them for the worse, but they had the ability to change back.

"Would you like to hold one? This is Shifter." Knockout offered, passing over the mixed breed. He was neither a sports model or an Insecticon, possibly able to triple change when he was older. They would have to see about that later, the little one just a sparkling for now.

"I would be honored." Optimus said, carefully taking up the tiny bot in his hands. He was much larger than Knockout and taller than Shardwing, so the sparkling could fit in the palms of his hands. Shifter chirped, kicking and trying to roll over to reach back for Knockout and his Sire.

"Hello, there."

Shifter mewled at the Prime, not recognizing his plating colors or the different pulse of his spark. Sparklings were attuned to such things when they were newly born, learning their Carrier and Sire purely by spark rhythm at first. As they grew older, the ability would dull but never fade completely.

"Shifterrr, he is a frrriend." Shardwing purred, getting a happy cheep back and a quieted mechling.

"They are all one hundred percent healthy. We got lucky, huh, Shardwing?" Knockout said, leaning back against Breakdown after handing him Shortstop. Breakdown grinned, letting the tiny creation suckle at his finger looking for a fuel line.

"Yes, verrry lucky, bondmate." Shardwing agreed, nodding his head a few times before cuddling around the rest of the sparklings. Breakdown handed Shortstop back and helped him find a fuel line on his Sire, the Insecticon happy to let him refuel while the others recharged.

"So, Prime, how long are we allowed to stay? I know you won't want to keep us all here forever. We're a target for Megatron, you know." Knockout said out of the blue, making both his mates look over at him, then turn their attention on Optimus and his answer.

"I have seen you all have changed and parted ways from the cruelty that is the Decepticon way. I think you will have a place here among Autobots, whether you chose to fight on our side or not. We take in neutrals." Optimus said warmly, his tone fatherly and hinting at the idea he would make sure they were all taken care of.

"I'm fighting those fraggers! Count me in for that!" Breakdown declared, a rough grin spreading across his faceplate. "They won't know what hit them!"

"There are some energon deposits I know about as well. You'll need a great deal of the stuff if you do mean what you say and want to take us in. Six sparklings and three full grown bots is a lot to fuel." Knockout said, taking the single data pad they had been given and starting to type coordinates for the Autobots to look into.

"Thank you for your cooperation, all of you. We will make sure you are all safe and the needs of your sparklings met." Optimus assured firmly, knowing he could keep his word. The former Decepticons were not going to turn on them. There was no incentive to do so and he believed their story one hundred percent. Megatron could be cruel and vindictive, one of his moods obviously having caught Knockout before he could get away.

'Fate works in strange ways. Now we have gained three allies and perhaps even friends. It will take some time for them to be accepted by the others, but we must start somewhere in order for this war to come to an end.' the Prime thought to himself as he shut the cell door. None of the mechs inside seemed to dislike being in there since it was warm and felt safe.

Leaving them be, Optimus went to look over the given coordinates with Ratchet and the others as well as give them the news there would be new additions to the team.

***

There was still mistrust among the Autobots with the strange family they had taken in, no one knowing what to do when they found Breakdown recharging in the rec room area or Knockout buffing himself in the wash racks. Shardwing was the most unnerving of all the new arrivals, the beast of a mech liking to curl up and nap in the base rafters. No one liked having the many ton creature resting above their heads, but Optimus said to leave him be.

"I fragging love it here! When do we get to take some revenge on Starscream and Megatron? I'm aching to burry my hammer right in their faceplates!" Breakdown declared, seeing Optimus walk past and standing at attention.

"We will be setting out soon with a peace offering. You and your family have proven Decepticons can change and that everyone is capable of better things. This war could have a chance to finish and I am going to make it available to all those still aboard the Nemesis." Optimus said, having thought it over long and hard, wanting the end of the fighting more than he could ever say.

"Get Shardwing to speak with the Insecticons. They'll listen to him. Apparently he was pretty high up in their ranks. He doesn't talk much about it, but from what I can see from his plating colors and design, he's well respected. Not Hardshell kind of respected, but close."

"I will ask him if he is willing to speak. We will move out within the Earth hour and I expect you to be there in case there is a counterattack."

"Yes, sir!" Breakdown declared, saluting him before getting his shoulder gun ready for a battle and his hammer nice and polished.

Shardwing was found in the open cell, the place he had insisted they use as their crude berthroom. Optimus didn't understand why the mech liked it in there, but no one told him he had to move. The creature raised his head when he heard pedes approaching, clicking his two sets of mandibles while he curled tighter around his mechlings.

"Shardwing, I would like to speak with you for a few moments if you are willing."

"Morrre than willing, Prrrime. I am at yourrr serrrvice." Shardwing said softly, bowing his head in submission. He was a bot who knew the chain of command and wouldn't challenge a bot higher than him in any way. Megatron was the only exception because he had hurt his bondmate.

"Breakdown offered a tempting proposition...

***

Megatron grinned a toothy smile from his position when he saw Breakdown was one of the bots in the front lines, the traitor of a mech challenging him even after his escape. Apparently the Insecticon that had carried him off and attacked Starscream was the one he had allowed to take Knockout, the beast also turning traitor. How he had chosen so poorly he would never know, but now he was seeing familiar faceplates and was pleased with the idea he could see them contorted in pain soon enough. And then there was Optimus. Optimus always had to meddle in things that were not his own troubles.

"Hardshell, Soundwave, have the troops ready. There will be a fight." Megatron said firmly, Soundwave nodding silently while Hardshell simply bowed his head to say he had heard and would attend to it. Megatron thought he was hardly capable of doing more than simple tasks like a trained mechanimal. If only he knew how truly intelligent the Insecticon type was.

"Megatron, we come with a proposition. Abandon this senseless fight and we can all strive for peace together. Breakdown, Knockout, and Shardwing are all proof that we can change and that there is a chance for all of us to be forgiven for our misdoings." Optimus called out, stepping forward from the little group of bots he had brought with him. "It is time to finish this war, old friend. There is no need to harm each other further."

"Master, may I-"

"Quiet, Starscream. Let the fool speak." Megatron chuckled, also stepping forward from where he stood on the top of a grassy rise.

Megatron opened his mouth to speak when Shardwing made an eerie warble to Hardshell, the massive leader of the Insecticons answering with a roar before he lunged at Megatron and tackled him from behind. Starscream hissed at the sudden attack, going to his mate's defense when Soundwave of all bots grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Get off me, you traitorous wretch!" Megatron snarled, throwing Hardshell from his back in time to turn and blast another Insecticon that was leading a charge towards him. The beast stumbled and fell, but many more took his place, that whole section of the army breaking ranks and coming towards him. He might be a gladiator and an amazing fighter, but the odds just weren't in his favor.

"Soundwave! Starscream! Get these vile Pit sparked creatures off me!" Megatron howled, stabbing one in the middle plating and kicking another before their superior mass forced him off balance and onto the ground. Parting for Hardshell, the Insecticons made a secure wall around Megatron and kept him on his back, the silver mech clawing and biting to no avail.

"I can't! Soundwave's keeping me back! MEGATRON!" Starscream shrieked, trying to break free but unable to in Soundwave's shockingly strong grip. He might look thin and frail, but the bot was certainly not weak.

Hardshell growled, now looming over Megatron's frame. The warlord glared at him, a smirk on his faceplate. Hardshell made a deep grunt and ordered the Insecticons surrounding the warlord to disperse, making him visible to the Autobots. He was pinned by four of them, one to each of his limbs.

"Torture? I can withstand more than you know, bug." Megatron hissed, dentas barred in defiance. He would not let the mech have any luck in getting him to scream.

"This is not torture. This is payback." Hardshell rumbled, spike cover sliding aside and showing off a his huge and exotic spike. It was exactly the same design as Shardwing's, but slightly bigger.

Megatron could say nothing, staring at the weapon of a spike and realizing what was going to happen to him. His struggles grew more frantic, the bot willing to take torture, but not humiliation. He'd had his fair share in the mines back on Cybertron. He needed no more.

Hardshell bent down and ripped off his valve cover with a hiss, Megatron stifling his shout of pain only to have it replaced with Starscream's own howl. His mate was going to watch him be raped by a beast. He wanted to tell him to look away, but he couldn't find his voice in the heat of the moment. Starscream was actually in tears when Hardshell settled himself between his forcibly spread legs, wanting to help his partner but being able to do nothing other than watch.

Megatron tried his best to squirm away, but he was trapped, knowing deep down anything he did to refuse was going to be useless. The Insecticon had him in his clutches and he would just have to endure. He should have known his miserable existence would never be corrected by becoming a mech of power. They fell just as easily as common bots.

Hardshell guided the sharp tip of his spike into the waiting valve, giving his hips a tiny buck to get somewhat inside and make the single mounting thrust easier. Megatron feebly tried to kick him away, but was forced to take the abuse. Letting loose a cry of pain when Hardshell forced himself inside to the hilt, the warlord broke into hysterics.

"Please! Mercy! Not this! Anything but this!" Megatron cried, remembering the mechs who had hurt him so long ago. The trauma was being relived now, but all the more painful thanks to Hardshell's unique spike design.

Hardshell ignored him, starting to thrust, leaning over him and keeping him pinned. Megatron screamed and cried, trying to kick his rapist off. Starscream was sobbing, keening at the top of his vocalizer so it sounded like he were the one being cruelly murdered. His mate...his beloved mate! They were hurting him and he could do nothing to stop it!

Megatron howled each time Hardshell pulled back for another thrust, the spines on his spike tearing at sensitive valve mesh. He hadn't been mated to for vorns, his valve small and tight from lack of attention. The thick spike forced it to expand and even rip slightly at the outside rim, energon trickling from the cut. Hardshell ignored all the protests, finishing with a few more brutal thrusts before jamming his sharp tip into the mech's gestation chamber and overloading with a tremendous bellow.

The silver mech stiffened when he felt gallons of transfluid make his gestation chamber tight and slightly distended within him. His mind didn't stay on that feeling long, the first lump within Hardshell's spike starting to move towards the tip, Megatron realizing much like Knockout had that the different mech type laid eggs. His screaming came alive again when the first egg was pushed through the special canal within the spike and forced through the tip, stretching his gestation chamber wall until it accepted the foreign object being moved into it. He felt sick to his tank to think there was an Insecticon egg suspended in transfluid within him, his frame now a home for a monster to grow.

Hardshell kept him still, the tie from his spike strong and making pulling apart impossible. He was a mech who had smaller eggs than Shardwing since he was the Hive leader, laying a great deal. He was on his twelfth egg when he noticed Megatron's middle plating shift to allow for expansion in his gestation chamber. Smirking, Hardshell continued to deposit eggs within his unwilling partner until he was holding twenty-seven of them, the tie easing up so he could pull out his flaccid spike and tuck it back behind his groin plating.

Megatron lay where he was, middle swollen with the eggs he'd been forced to take. The mech didn't want to move, his valve bleeding energon and his lower half so swollen and painful he didn't trust any movement. Tears of washer fluid were rolling down from his optics across his cheeks, the mech completely broken in spirit. Soundwave released Starscream and backed up to stand beside Hardshell, having sided with the Autobots now. It was for the best and he had needed a chance like that to fully make the switch. He was one of the smartest mechs alive and he knew the Decepticons had been beaten a long time ago. Showing undying loyalty to Megatron had been faked as soon as he turned into a tyrant, the silent mech looking for ways to escape the mech's insanity. Now that he had found it, he felt somewhat sorry for the former gladiator, the once proud mech now laying there with his abused valve on display.

Knockout, who had been in the back of the Autobot group had watched the whole scene, horrified but also feeling avenged. Megatron had been paid back for all sorts of wrongs now. But it had gone a little too far. He pushed past the stunned troop of bots, followed right behind by Shardwing and Breakdown.

"Megatron! Megatron, I can fix it! I promise!" Starscream whispered, hugging his mate's head in his arms while the warlord sobbed quietly, claws curling into the Seeker's back plating for comfort of any kind. "Shhh...I'll help you...Megatron, I still adore you. Nothing changes that." he murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

"Megatron, please be still. You can't carry that many. I'm going to numb you and help fix it." Knockout said, the medic in him keeping him calm as he took out a tube of neural blocking foam. He'd numb the torn valve and make a small incision in the gestation chamber gel wall to release the transfluid and eggs.

Starscream and Megatron took little notice of him, lost in their own world of suffering. Knockout shoved the tube into his former leader's valve and made sure the contents made it all the way to the distended gestation chamber. Once that was done, he used his sharp claw to make a quick incision. Removing his hand from the valve area, he winced as transfluid and all the jade colored eggs came gushing out. It was a gruesome scene, but it had to be done. Once he was sure they were out, he carefully eased his digits back into the valve and repaired the gel wall.

"Breakdown, help carry him back to the base."

"Okay, Knockout. Want me to be gentle with him?" Breakdown asked softly, seeing Megatron so distraught shocking and somewhat creepy. He'd grown up seeing him as a powerful figure, but now...now he was so upset he didn't seem like the same mech anymore.

"Be as gentle as you can." Knockout said, nodding to Soundwave for him to help with moving the massive bot to somewhere he could recover. Starscream protested, but was convinced by a good hit to the head. With the Seeker unconscious thanks to Breakdown's hammer, Knockout picked him up and headed into the ground bridge he'd called Ratchet for once it arrived, hurrying the warlord and second in command away while Optimus and the others began counting soldiers and getting the agreements of surrender.

The war had come to an abrupt end, but at a cost.


	9. Chapter 9

"How are they?" Optimus asked softly, looking worried as he spoke to Ratchet who was doing guard duty as well as caretaker to Starscream and Megatron. The red and white mech vented softly, shaking his head as an answer.

"Megatron has recovered from the physical damage quite well. It's the emotional side I'm worried about." Ratchet said, handing Optimus the key pad code and moving out of the way of the door as it slid open. "He's been through a great deal more than anyone ever knew and this brought it all back. I don't think he'll speak with you, but it's worth a try."

Optimus nodded to say he heard as he walked carefully into the cell with the two most dangerous mechs out there. Megatron lay curled up in the far corner under a dirty blanket, nuzzling at Starscream who was tucked in there with him. They looked so sad, huddled under a small layer of warmth on the metal cell floor. Starscream hissed when Optimus entered, the blanket tenting when his wing shot up with protective anger.

"Starscream, I came to see if Megatron was feeling better."

"He is, no thanks to you and your wretched Autobots!" the Seeker snapped, keeping his smaller frame in front of Megatron's as if to shield him from unseen attack. "Leave us be."

"I want to help you..."

"Megatron has had enough of your "help." Get out." Starscream growled, looking like he wanted to lash out but not daring to leave his damaged mate unprotected. Megatron was warily staring at Optimus, once and a while nuzzling Starscream's cheek as if to make sure he was still there.

"I will come visit you tomorrow, then."

"Don't bother." Starscream sneered, returning to fawning over his mate.

***

Megatron had refused to refuel ever since he had been brought back to the base, Ratchet and Knockout figuring it out once they went inside the cell to check his recovery status from the valve troubles he had after Hardshell forced him to submit. The mech hadn't done anything to protest being handled and moved around, not even flinching when his leg was lifted and his valve gently examined.

"He's already passed the critical stage..." Ratchet said, shocked at how little fuel Megatron had left. He really had managed to starve himself right to the brink of death. "I think we should ease his suffering. It has to hurt like Pit running on seven percent energy." he added, the medic all about saving lives...except Megatron's. Starscream looked like he had done the same, skinnier than he ever had been.

"No, we aren't letting them die. It isn't right, as much as I hate to say it. Every other Decepticon got a second chance...so why can't they?" Knockout asked, wheeling in a medical energon drip and getting it ready.

"That's amazing to hear, coming from a mech who was abused by both of them." Ratchet snorted, helping get the drip set up his way, which was the best way, of course.

"It wasn't all a curse. I met Shardwing and have two wonderful mates, not to mention a perfect litter of sparklings. What more could a bot want? Other than the best polish, finish, and paint job there is?" Knockout purred, admiring himself before he got the needle sterilized and find the main energon line in Megatron's lower arm seam. Once he found it, he eased the needle in and taped it, making sure the mech wouldn't shake it off. Ratchet did the same for Starscream, getting a feeble whine in protest but nothing more.

"I just don't see any hope for them..."

"There's hope for everyone else. Why not them?" Knockout said simply, shrugging it off and getting to work on looking them both over.

Forgiveness wasn't a thing he imaged being able to give to bots who had hurt him so badly, but there was something in him that had changed after he had the sparklings and found two bots that really did care for him. There was more to their lives than fighting and hate. If they wanted to give every sentient being a chance, Megatron and Starscream deserved to have a second try.

***

It took seven Earth months to get Megatron and Starscream to come around, finally the pair deciding they could trust what they were being told about having a second chance. Starscream was quick to take up the idea, actually changing his attitude. Now that he felt he was free, the Seeker perked right up and dragged Megatron into cheering up and taking his life back.

"We could go train? Or perhaps go for a flight?" Starscream offered, trying to convince his mate this was exactly what they should be doing.

"No, thank you." Megatron growled, retreating back into the cell they had to go back to every night. While they might be allowed out at times, they still weren't fully trusted and had to be locked up during the night. There was still fear they could be plotting to get away. Starscream didn't care so long as he got out during the day to fly, keeping the awful claustrophobia symptoms he'd get well away. The longer he was stuck in confined spaces, the more agitated he could get. Once everyone learned that, they let him out when he asked and the Seeker always came back.

"Megatron, you must come out. You can't hide forever." Starscream pointed out, standing at the entrance of the cell and waiting for his mate to follow.

Megatron glared and returned to his berth in the very back corner of the cell, laying down on it and putting his back to the door. He obviously didn't want to leave, preferring to stay where it was safe.

Starscream was about to say more when he felt something brush against his legs. He stared, seeing it was Snapdragon, the tiny youngling Insecticon. The creation chirped at him and hooked his claws into his leg plating to get attention. The Seeker bent down and gave his tiny, sky blue helm a pet, the mechling nuzzling into his hand before he went scampering into the cell on all fours.

"Snapdrrragon! It is time to nap!" Shardwing rumbled, lumbering down the brig hallway of the Autobot base looking for his runaway youngling. The whole litter was just learning how to walk, but Snapdragon and Shifter seemed to be picking it up much faster than the spots models Knockout was currently watching over with Breakdown. Shifter was recharging in the rafters like his Sire would, so there was nothing they could do with him until he came down.

"No! Shardwing, you can't go in there! Snapdragon! Come!" Starscream yelped, knowing the sight of an Insecticon could trigger the terror Megatron was just starting to get over.

Starscream rushed into the cell and grabbed Snapdragon before he could pounce on Megatron, the mechling mewling loudly. Shardwing growled, reaching out to take his creation back to safety. He disliked Starscream a great deal and hated the idea he was holding his little one.

"Starscream? What are you-" Megatron asked, rolling over to look at him and demand to know what was going on when he saw Shardwing. His vents hitched and he threw himself into the corner of the cell and pressed himself against it with barely suppressed terror.

"Megatron...Megatron, look at me! You're fine! He's not coming in." Starscream assured, Shardwing thankfully moving away out of sight to leave the two be. "Primus, it's going to be so hard." the Seeker vented, kneeling beside his shaking companion and hugging his head.

"Everything will heal with time. You'll see." Megatron said softly back, enveloping the smaller mech in his arms and rolling them into the blankets lining the floor. "I have healed before, I can do it again."

"I don't doubt you, Megatron." Starscream purred, claws sliding across his once proud leader's chest plates. He would heal and he would change. As horrible as it was, it had reminded Megatron that he was not all powerful and that kindness would have spared him from the fate in the very beginning.

"Make me forget." Megatron whispered, optics glimmering brightly as he hugged Starscream closer to him.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron..." Starscream whispered, the two soon locked together in love. They might not have anyone else on their side, but at least they had each other.

***

Knockout was more than happy to let Shardwing and Breakdown take care of the refueling for the little monsters, the six mechlings a huge deal to fuel all by himself. He was a small mech with a small tank, so it was much harder for him to keep a steady supply of filtered energon for the bots to drink.

"Okay, Shortstop and Fastline are full and taking their nap." Breakdown announced, leaving the nursery where Shardwing was tucking in the other younglings before refueling two more. They had finally coaxed Shifter down from the ceiling and had got him all settled in to a real crib.

"Good. Takes a load off of me." Knockout said, crossing his legs and leaning back in the couch as he watched a human movie. He liked them but would never admit it. "How about helping your loyal mate with some polishing, big guy?"

"Sure, buddy. It'll be like old times, but better. Because now I know you love me." Breakdown said, smiling brightly in that handsome way of his. Knockout frowned, feeling bad he had once been so cruel to the blue truck. He'd used him countless times and had to reinforce the fact he was just a berth warmer when the mech had asked if Knockout wanted to be his mate. It had crushed the poor bot and Knockout couldn't forgive himself for it, not after all the things Breakdown had risked for him.

He reached up with one hand and pulled Breakdown by his chin into a deep kiss, glossa sliding into Breakdown's mouth once the surprised mech opened his jaw. Breakdown made a soft groan of pleasure, the big mech leaning down on him and soon hugging Knockout tightly. Knockout broke the kiss first, hands rubbing along chunky side plating.

"It's a yes."

"Yes? For what?" Breakdown asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You asked me a few vorns ago if I would be your mate....and it's a yes." Knockout said, smiling that rare smile Breakdown positively lived for.

Speechless, Breakdown crashed his lips down into Knockout's again and rolled them all the way onto the couch so Knockout was tucked nicely under his larger frame. Interface covers slid aside and before Knockout knew it, he was being fragged by the most handsome mech he could imagine. At one time Breakdown hadn't been more than a simple night tryst with, but now...now he was something to be cherished and protected. He might be big, but he needed someone to love him, too.

"Shardwing will be so pissed." Breakdown laughed, his deep voice making Knockout shiver with even more longing, grinding his hips against the larger bot's and pushing that spike deeper into his warm valve.

"He'll get some tonight if he behaves." Knockout snickered back, nipping Breakdown's neck. "No more chatting. Get those hips moving!"

Breakdown obeyed, fragging instead of lovemaking now. He whined when he felt tension building up inside his lower middle where his transfluid chamber was housed, the pressure there signaling he was ready to release.

"How do you feel...about having...another litter?" Breakdown asked, venting heavily as he leaned in for another quick kiss before Knockout answered.

"I'd like that...but let's give it until the other litter is older. We have a lot on our hands now." Knockout answered softly, letting Breakdown hold him tighter and give the last few thrusts before he finished up with a deep groan.

They tied, but he kept the tip of his spike from going through the gestation chamber to prevent an unwanted litter. Knockout gasped, arching his back as he felt the rush of warm fluids rush into his slick mech cunt. The pressure from the tie felt good, stretching him but not making it too painful. If he could take Shardwing's larger and certainly more painful spike, he could handle it.

"Love you so much." Breakdown whispered, nuzzling into his mate's cheek as they rested.

"I love you, too." Knockout answered, that handsome smile of his staying on his faceplate.

It was amazing to think what had started out as his worst nightmare had led to the end of a war, a healthy litter of sparklings he could call his own, and two loving mates who would do anything for him. It was hardly a nightmare at all.


End file.
